It's up to us
by NAOA
Summary: Gambit and Rogue travel to New Orleans and get charged with saving the world! Romy! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I got a request on my last X-men story to write some Romy and here it is, It's more of an adventure one so far, but I'll make it better as it goes along. This first chapter is sort of set up to get things started but it'll pick up in the next couple. Hope everyone likes. The OC's wont be very central in this one mainly cause the actual story and they sort of just exist to move the plot along. Please forgive me f the writing for Gambit and other's accents is poor it's very difficult and he didn't do a lot of talking in my previous story so this is my first time really writing in an accent. Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

Remy looked down and watched Rogue sleep. He had the feeling that if she woke up and found him in her room watching her, she would be quite mad. He bit back a smile at the idea. He loved how gentle she looked in her sleep, so peaceful and calm. He loved the was her hair was thrown back away from her neck in such a way as to fend off the heat. He loved absolutely everything about her. She turned slightly and he paused, afraid he had awakened her. But no, she only moved to dig her shoulder in deeper into the pillow, making a small noise of comfort as she did so.

He smiled and turned away, his pajama bottoms making a small sound on the thin carpet, It wasn't enough to wake her though. He was almost to the door when his foot hit a loose floor board and it squeaked. He paused, irritated that he could have been so careless, maybe he was only quiet when he was steeling. He looked back in time to see her sit up groggily.

"What's goin' on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Remy? Is that you?"

He hesitated. "Hush now, chere, go on back to sleep."

"Remy, what are you doin' in mah room?"

How he loved those brilliant green eyes. "I ain't doin' nothing." Truth be told, he was doing something. He was headed out on a trip and he had wanted to see her one more time before he left. "It's okay."

She sat up straighter. "Remy, why do you got your bag with you?"

He smiled in the dark. "I goin' somewhere but I'll be back soon."

She threw her legs out of bed. "Where you goin'?"

"Home" He said. "I got a call a few days ago from a friend, says I need to get back there."

Her eyes widened. "It ain't guild business, is it?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Non, none of that. Friend of mine sick, she on her last leg and she wants me to go back and see her."

"Remy. . .I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay, I'll be back soon."

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

He looked thoughtful. "I don't see why not, she won't mind one more."

She was genuinely surprised that he agreed. She climbed out of bed and pulled her bag out. "I'll be ready soon." There was a fierceness in her voice he loved.

He nodded. "I go get dressed too, chere." fifteen minutes later they stood together in the chilly early morning dark. Gambit climbed on his bike and felt her swing on behind him. He welcomed the warm arms she put around his middle and he started the engine. They sped off into the night, a little while later he noticed she had fallen asleep against him and he worried for a moment that she might fall but he put it from mind, she could take care of herself and if she couldn't, he would do the rest.

It took two days to reach New Orleans but only because of a couple of misadventures along the way involving a pair of giant robots and a hold up in the cafe they'd stopped in. It was late afternoon when they pulled in across the causeway. Remy didn't stop to speak to anyone, he continued on through the city until it got dark and he made it to the other side. Rogue stayed silent, trusting he knew where he was going. They stopped at a dock. A boy sat on river boat waiting. He was the only person there.

"Monsieur Lebeau?" The boy asked, hugging his knees. He was a lovely child, with big dark eyes and close cropped hair. Rogue waited to see how the boy knew Gambit. "She waitin'" The boy said. His eyes fell on Rogue. "She say it's okay if da lady come too."

"Rogue, this is Emmanuel." Remy said. She tried to smile kindly at the boy but he didn't smile back.

"In da boat, Mr. Lebeau. You too missus." The boy climbed into the seat by the engine and began steering them into the heart of swamp land.

"Remy, who are we goin' ta see?" Rogue asked.

"She's an old Voodoo queen, chere, her name's Grand-mere Tilly. She been good to me since I was little. I got a lot of respect for her and she for me, cause she called me up to her death bed."

"How'd she know I was with you?"

Remy smiled eerily in the dark. "Didn't I just say she was a voodoo queen?"

The wind held still around them, letting the steamy air hang and the Spanish moss stayed in place. At the back of the boat, Emmanuel stayed silent, Rogue noticed he was barefoot but didn't comment. "Remy, who's the boy?" She asked.

"He live with her." He whispered. "He run errands for her and her granddaughter Emmeline. Emmeline gonna take over after her."

Emmanuel stayed silent the entire ride. His dark little hands steered the boat with perfection but he never felt the need to say a word.

They stopped in front of a house resting on wooden beams. "She in dere." Emmanuel said. He tied the boat up to a dock and lead them up to the door. "Grand-mere Tilly, I bring him and the girl come too, just like you said."

He opened the door to a small room, dark except for the candle light shrine in the corner. A young woman, partially hidden in shadow, was praying to it, she didn't even look up as the walked past her to the bed.

Under a mass of quilts lay an ancient woman. Her once kinky black hair was in loose white crules now but her tired face smiled when she saw them. "Remy!" She cried happily. "Oh, ma boy did come back. I knew you would, I seen it!" She threw her skinny arms around him. "You come say goodbye to Grand-mere Tilly like a good boy. I been watching you, Remy. I know what you been up to."

He smiled ruefully. "Oh no."

"Oh no is right, Remy. You ain't been too good of a boy, but I forgive you. Come take a seat. You too, child." She motioned to Rogue. "I seen you coming too. Spirits say Remy bring a friend and I ask them what kind of friend and they say a special friend." She shook her head. "Spirits never talk strait. You gotta trick 'em." She wagged her finger knowingly and winked. "Ah, but I got lots to tell ya and not much time to do it in. I be goin' soon." She cast a beady eye at the girl praying and yelled, suddenly sharp: "Don't you be sayin' prayers to keep me here, now! You be sayin' prayers to send me up to Heaven. You pray to keep me here, I might not be able to make t all the way up and then I be coming after you!"

The girl made an noise but continued praying.

"Ah, she's a good girl. I taught her well. Now, Remy on to business. Give me your hand." He did so. "Take dem silly gloves off. You know I can't do any work with dem on!" Once again she held his bare hand. "Hmm." She said, running it over with her thumb. "Oh, Remy you been bad but this girl, it looks like she gonna keep you in line." She nodded approvingly. "Oh, you got so much life. You better not waist it. I'll be in Heaven watching. I see you wasting, I'm gonna send some bad spirits after you." She patted his hand and let him with draw it. "You girl, gimmie yours."

Rogue shook her head. "I can't. I cain't touch people."

The old woman laughed. "Non, that don't matter." She wrapped her hand in one of her quilts. "Give t here now."

Rogue extended her hand. The old woman's cold seeped through the blanket. "Oh, child I see so much pain here." She sounded mournful. "But so much future too, you like Remy though: gotta know where to look for it. You a strong one, pain made you strong." She let go and sank back. "Remy, I not got much time left and I got a message for you from de spirits. Lately de been commin' to me in ma dreams screamin' and howlin' tellin' me I gotta contact you Dey got a job for you."

Remy leaned close, her voice was thin and shaking. "What do they say?"

"Dey say: Remy gotta go and get five t'ings. Five magic t'ings and bring 'em back here for Emmeline to work her magic wit. You gotta get five magic t'ings from all over the world."

Rem's eyebrows came together. "Why?" He asked.

"No time for questions. The spirits say you gotta do it and so you gotta do it." She reached up her shaking arms and held his face. "I gon' give you de pictures they showed me. Dey told me everyt'ing and I gon' tell you."

As she spoke a myriad of images flooded his mind. Brilliant visions of temples and pyramds shot before his eyes and knowledge pored forth, knowledge of where these places were and what they were, how to get there and who was there now. The stream of images broke and he slid off his chair, panting.

Rogue slid down next to him. "Remy!" She cried.

Old Grand-mere Tilly sank back in bed again and said weakly. "De spirits. . . They tell me de girl has to go wit you." She was breathing hard. "You take her Remy, one man can't do this alone." Her voice grew fainter. "I tell Emmeline everyt'ing else already. She know what's got to be done. Oh! Don't you stop prayin' girl, I'm almost done wit this world. I gon' go on now. I 'tink I'm ready. Yes, I 'tink I'm ready."

And with that she closed her eyes and died. Remy sat back in his chair. In her corner, at her shrine, Emmeline wailed aloud and then there came the sound of the door opening and people entering. He grabbed Rogue's arm. "We gotta go." He whispered, we can come back soon but we gotta leave for now."

She followed him past groups of people. She hadn't realized that they had been standing outside the whole time. "Remy, what are they all doing here?"

"Dey gon' take care of her. We'll come back in the morning. Emmanuel, can we borrow the boat?" The boy nodded.

The long trip back down the river Remy explained to Rogue all about Tilly.

"She's from Haiti," He said. She came over here as a little girl, at the turn o' the last century." He watched the dark river as he steered. "She came over and had all these visions, her pere bring her here, her mother was a great queen herself, workin' magic over in Haiti like it was nothin', least that's how she tells it. Anyway, little Tilly got famous, black people and white people respected her, they all come askin' for help. She don' help everybody. She only help people she t'ink need it. Anyway, if she says the spirits got a job form me then I believe her. She never been wrong before."

Rogue nodded and shivered a little. Not from cold, there was none of that but from a little bit of fear. "Remy, what do you think she wants us to get those things for?"

"I dunno but if she needs me den it must be important." He told her all about the visions Tilly had given him. "So, we gotts to get five t'ings for Emmeline to work her magic. Emmeline is gonna tell us more in the morning, as for us, we gonna check into a hotel and get some sleep." Seeing her worried face he added, playfully: "Maybe we get a honeymoon suit, no?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Good Lord, you never stop."

"Nothin' ever gets done by giving up, chere."

The docked the boat and climbed out. It was already getting a little light. "We best hurry. We gon' be needing some sleep cause whatever Emmeline tells us, it's gonna be big."

**Well, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, if not, well thanks anyway for giving it a shot. I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I lied, I'm posting the second chapter today! :P I'm glad people like it, Thanks for reading and I swear I'll speed up the chapter up after this. I hope everybody likes it. Please enjoy!**

Much to his disappointment, Remy awoke in a bed by himself. Rogue had put an end to his dream of one, king size bed to share. He looked over at hers. She was up and about already. He rolled over and planted his feet on the floor. He heard the sound of a shower going and groaned, groggily. He stumbled over to the window and tore back the curtains. His eyes met with a lovely view of the French Quarter. He smiled, his home lay below him and no amount of bad happenings could ever eclipse his love for the city.

"I'll be done soon!" Rogue called. There was the sound of a blow dryer turning on and he took a step out onto the balcony and admired the city from a closer view. He amused himself with the idea of going on a date with Rogue after they'd gotten the items for Emmeline.

Rogue stepped out of the bathroom, closely followed by a huge cloud of steam. "Remy! Get back in here before the whole city sees you in yer shorts!" She scolded.

He laughed. "What the matter, don't wanna share?"

"No, I just don't think the city is ready for that." She threw his clothes at him.

He grinned, knowing the very thing to get on her nerves. He carefully looked down at himself. "No, maybe the city ain't ready." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

Oh how she tried to look shocked and offended. She only _just_ managed to hide her smile. "Get dressed already."

"If you insist."

Half an hour later after eating at the hotel's complimentary breakfast bar the two of them were on the street. "So, when are we going to go back to your friend's house?" Rogue asked.

Remy put his hands in his pockets. They had on civilian clothes so as not to attract attention. "Soon but not now. We gon' let them have the funeral first. It'll be done wit' b tonight.

"You don't want to go?"

"No, Grand-mere Tilly wouldn't want me too. She says it's not good to come back for a second goodbye." He smiled. "C'mon. I'm gonna show you the town. Seems like every time we're here something bad happens. Not this time." They took of own the street.

When the sun began winding down they made their way back towards the dock where they'd left the boat. They'd already changed back into their normal crime fighting attire. Rogue wondered why Gambit had all of a sudden gone quiet but she didn't press.

When they reached the old house of Grand-mere Tilly, now belonging to Emmeline they stopped. Emmanuel was waiting for them. "She's ready." He said, leading them inside.

The tiny house was much brighter. Emmeline had light a candle on every available surface. She welcomed them, opening her arms to a pair of chairs waiting. She sat opposite them with Emmanuel behind her. Rogue waited.

"Before she died," Emmeline said. "Grand-mere Tilly told me what to tell you. You must go an' retrieve five items from across the world. They're magic items, I need them so I can close a gate that was opened years ago. Wit' out them, that gate is gonna keep getting bigger until more things come through. You didn't know this but Grand-mere Tilly spent her whole life pushing whatever came in through that gate back out it."

"What sort of gate is it?" Remy asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

"A gate to another world. Spirits have been coming through for years. Grand-mere Tilly sent them back every time but she was never strong enough to close it. Then when she finally found out a way to shut it, she was too old to go and get the things required. I'm gonna close that gate."

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "How'd that gate get open in the first place?" She asked.

"Long time ago, Tilly's grandfather opened the gate on accident. He died before he could close it."

Remy nodded. "What happens if we don't close it?"

"It's gonna keep getting bigger and more powerful spirits are gonna come through and they gonna wreck havoc on the world."

He leaned back and sighed. "So I don't have much of a choice?"

"Neither of you do. You were all set to come down here alone. Tilly fixed you're mind so you'd take the girl along." Emmeline inclined her head towards Rogue. "One of the last bits of magic she worked. You cain't to this alone. Tilly saw it."

Remy reached out a hand and touched Rogue's arm and sat up a bit straighter. "Where do we go first?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Emmeline smiled and spread her hands on the table before them. "Tilly tell me, the items must be got in a specific order. You gotta go to South America first." She said. "You gotta get a dagger made of jade. There is an ancient Mayan temple, Tilly saw it. At the heart of the temple you'll find the dagger."

"Where do we go after that?" Rogue asked, leaning forward.

Emmeline paused for a second. "There's a small problem with the next one. It's a gem. The Smithsonian has it."

Remy smirked. "I don't t'ink that'll be much of a problem." He said.

"He." Emmeline laughed. "I thought not. Tilly only laughed when I told her it might be difficult getting the gem. Did she show you which one?"

Remy nodded. "Yeah. Do we have a time limit?"

"Not for sure but deffinately less than a year. Maybe not even four months but that should give you plenty of time." The stood up. "Remy, I'll warn you. These temples and the other places you'll go, they'll be dangerous. There'll be old traps and old magic guarding the places. Guarding the treasures. You best be careful."

He smiled. "We will be. We're X-men. I think we can handle it, right Rogue?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She'd stayed quiet out of respect, even though she was burning with questions. The only reason she didn't let out a whole string of them was because these were Remy's people and she didn't know the quite as well as he did and he always seemed to know the strangest people.

Outside he light up. His cigarette smoke making it, if possible, even hotter.

"Cajun, do you have to do that right here?"

He shrugged and waited for Emmanel to drive them back to the city. The boy looked excited and he talked a bit to Remy in French before remembering Rogue and switching to English.

"Emmeline say it was the spirits what finally done old grand-mere Tilly in." He said, guiding the boat with apparent ease. "She told me Grand-mere spent too much energy on one last big spirit. I wish I could go with you, I'd love to see South America but Em says I have ta stay here and help here."

Remy laughed. "Course you do, if ya don't how will she know what to do?"

Emmanuel laughed, he obviously was not young enough to fully embrace Remy's flattery. "Oh," He said, turning to Rogue as they turned a bend. He didn't even look where he was steering. She wondered if he was magic too. "Miss Emmeline say she likes you, miss."

Rogue smiled. "She did?" She didn't know how much of a child to treat him but she was curious. "Did she say anything else?"

"Non ma'am only that Remy need treat you better. Miss Tilly say that too."

"Why am I always the bad one?" Remy muttered.

She laughed. "He does fine."

Emmanel shrugged and continued on. "Miss Emmeline gonna contact you when you get back. She says she'll know when you do."

"How will she contact us?" Rogue asked.

"She'll send me." Emmanuel looked proud to be so important.

They bid the boy farewell at the docks and back down the river he went, disappearing before their very eyes. Rogue shook her head when she thought for an instant that he'd turned around and smiled at them. He couldn't have and it was too dark to see.

"We should go get some rest, chere." Remy said, wrapping an arm around her, it wasn't cold but then he didn't do it because of weather. "We gotta leave as early as we can. D'ya think Cyclops would mind if we borrowed the X-jet?"

"I'm sure he would, can you settle for commercial?"

He grinned. "I suppose."

"And you can keep your eyes off the stewardesses while we're there." She chided, jokingly. "Be good."

"An insult! When is Remy not good?"

Rogue laughed. "Honey, I could write you a book."

"Den maybe you aught to teach me a lesson." He winked.

"Don't make me push you in the river, swamprat."

He grinned.

**Thanks for reading, the story really takes off in the next chapter BTW, when they go to South America! **

**Also, along the way I plan to have other x-men guest so keep watch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter three! I hope everyone likes it. the story is picking up! Gambit and Rogue are off to the jungle! Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

They awoke early to catch a flight to Mexico City. Civilian clothes on the plane, spandex in the jungles. They touched down in Mexico and found themselves amid a floury of color and heat. It was a different kind of heat than New Orleans. Both of them panted but having little luggage, they were not as weighed down as some of the other poor tourists, Remy had on dark sunglasses. He'd bought them after a little boy had yelled out: "Mire a la mamá, que el hombre tiene ojos como el diablo!*" He hadn't had any trouble figuring out what the boy had said, Spanish was not so different from English and French and Diablo was not do different from Diable. He'd bought the sunglasses so as not to attract attention. Rogue had thought his feelings had been hurt but he assured her they had not and even if they had he was far to excited by the upcoming adventure to think about it.

They took an old bus out of the city into South America, taking a more local for of transportation in the hopes of finding a guide. Somehow, despite never having seen the pyramid before and never having been so far deep into the jungle as he was now, Remy knew where to go. Emmeline and perhaps Tilly too, gave him images of where to go.

In a tiny village, near where the pyramid was supposed to be they found a village. Rogue went to speak to the village leader but he refused to speak of the pyramid. He called it cursed and when word spread through the village of their plans, Remy was pretty sure the old witch doctor tried placing a curse on them.

The people were Catholic certainly but they retained some of the old religion. He could feel it the way he could back home when the Voodoo gods mixed with the Christian Saints and the two became one for the people. Only here in the jungles it was darker even than the swamps and the old witch doctor put his full menace behind the curse.

Rogue stayed away from him, she said he unnerved her. She told Remy of how the village leader had refused to help her.

"Sugar, we're gonna have ta find our own way to that pyramid." She said, swatting at a bug that there, came in a monstrously large size.

"You wanna see the pyramid?" A voice asked from outside their tent.

They lifted up the tent flap to see a boy standing. He was tall and thin with big eyes, shining with mischief. "I'll take you there but you won't come back." The boy said. He grinned, cockily. "Only my people can go there. The spirits won't let others."

"Well, we'll see." Rogue said, thrilled at last to have made some headway with the locals. "When can you take us there?"

"Tomorrow." The boy said. "But I won't do it for free. I want money."

"Well, how much?" Remy asked, trying to hide a grin. The kid was certainly cheeky.

"Two hundred dollars. Oh, and you pay before I take you there. I don't wanna take you all the way and not get payed when you die."

"Two hundred?" Remy asked, ignoring the comment about his death. "And what makes you think I got that much money?"

"You Americans gotta have money to get all the way here. Tourists always have lots of cash."

He was right. Tourists had always been an easy pick for him when he was a kid. He shook his head and grinned. "Alright, you'll get your two hundred but you better take us all the way _and _back. We don't die that easy."  
The boy shrugged. "We'll take the village jeep." He said. "See you in the morning." He turned and left.

Rogue watched him go. "Did we just agree to pay some punk two hundred dollars to lead us around the jungle?" She asked.

Remy laughed. "Looks like it. He better not gyp us though." He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think he would?"

"Looks like the type."

She nodded and went back into the tent they'd set up a little ways away from the village. "Good Lord, this all seems like so much trouble." She shook her head, sweating in her X-man uniform. "If it wasn't for the sake of the world ah wouldn't even be here."

Remy laughed. "You get that feeling a lot with this job, don't you."

"The number of times over this world owes me. . ."

"Well, maybe we go on a nice vacation after this, non?"

"That actually sounds nice." They settled back in the tent, not exactly feeling welcome in the village. "UgH," Rogue said after a while of quiet reading. (She was reading and Gambit was playing solitaire.) "I'm turning in early. Case this jungle trip turns out to be more work than we expect."

He shrugged. "Gambit gon' do the same once he finishes this game."

**Mire a la mamá, que el hombre tiene ojos como el diablo!**** look mom, that man has eyes like the devil! (Please forgive me is it's wrong)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The previous chapter was so very short, i decided to post this one on the same day and rushed o finish it! Well, here's where the adventure really kicks off! Gambit and Rogue go inside the Pyramid and get into a heap of trouble! It was a lot of fun to write and I really hope it turned out well. Please enjoy! :)**

The very next morning they were awakened by the boy outside the tent. He stood with his hand in his pocket, smacking the tent flap. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"That impatient for us to die, is he?" Remy asked, rolling away from the sleeping bag he was lying on top of. He'd found it too hot to actually sleep in it. Rogue thought she was lucky he had managed to keep his clothes on at all.

She shook out her hair and sighed. "Lets just go. . ."

Remy went to the tent flap and told the boy to wait a moment while they got dressed. He received back only an annoyed grunt and mutterings about the money and stupid tourists.

"Friendly, ain't he?" Rogue said, pulling her boots on.

"Yeah, bright ray of sunshine."

They walked out to see the boy sitting against a tree, looking bored.

"We're here, where's the jeep?" Rogue asked. The boy pointed. "Oh."

"Lets go." He said, getting up. "Oh, pay me first."

Cursing, Remy handed over the money. "How far is it?" He asked.

"We can go two miles in the jeep but have to walk the rest of the way." Seeing their faces the boy added: "There's a path, don't worry." He hopped in the driver's seat and started the engine. "Hold on, it's bumpy."

After only a short while of awkward silence, the boy turned to them and asked: "Why are you going to the temple?" His eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

"Sight seeing." Rogue said.

"You want to see some random temple? It's not even that big." The boy objected. "But whatever, it's your money. I won't go in with you, by the way. It's cursed."

"I t'ink we can handle a curse of two." Remy said with a laugh.

"Whatever you say. You'll be the first." The boy did not sound to concerned about them dying. He shrugged with an attitude that said: It's not my problem if you cop it in there.

"Can you tell us some history about the temple?" Rogue asked, hoping to get on his better side.

The boy shrugged again and looked at her like she was stupid. "It's a big old temple where they used to sacrifice people. Same as all the others around here." He hit a bump and told them to be careful only after they had slammed back into their seats. "Nothing really special. A few years ago some archeology junkies came over and took a look but they couldn't get that far into it, inside there's a big hole in the floor and no one knows how far down it goes. They left without doing anything." He hit another bump. "Bump." He said, yet again after they had crashed back into their seats.

"Gambit gon' kill this kid." Remy muttered to Rogue.

She tried not to laugh. "If you do, wait till we get the dagger. Did Emmeline tell you where it was?"

"Down below. I got like a visual of how to get to it from Tilly but that's it."

"It's gonna be dark in there." The boy said, speaking up. "I have flashlights and torches if you want."

"That would be great!" Rogue said, relieved. She hadn't thought to bring any.

"That'll be another two hundred." The boy said with a smirk.

"You ever t'ink about getting a real job?" Remy asked crossly, handing over the money.

"Why would I do that? I just made four hundred dollars today."

He didn't know whether to admire the kid or kill him right there. The jeep jerked to a stop.

"Trail end." The boy said, hopping out. The stuff you want is under the seat." He watched them unload and smirked as they began to follow him down a small path. From somewhere off in the distance they could hear the sound of a waterfall and a lake. The deeper into the jungle they went, the hotter and steamier it got. Rogue almost choked over the thick air.

Everything was so green, it was almost unreal. They tripped a few times, following the boy who occasionally spoke in Spanish to himself and who did not trip. Gambit was just considering taking off his coat when they broke out into a clearing and in the middle of the clearing was the huge temple. Not the largest in the country but impressive none the less.

They stared up at it, not noticing the boy digging around in the grass at the base. "Wow. . ." Rogue said.

"Are you going in?" The boy asked, holding up a hatch door. "The archeologists built this. They had to dig out part of the side." He looked a little irritated that they had done it. "It's a small fit but it's bigger on the inside," I'll leave it open and be back here at sundown."

"What happens is we're not out by then? We'll be inside, we won't know when sundown is." Rogue pointed out.

Shrugging, the boy said. "Then I'll come back the next day. Check you watches. He turned on his heel. "See ya then." He smirked a little as though he did n[t really believe he would see them again. "Oh and if you don't come back by the third day, I won't be back to pick you up. Have fun."

Watching him leave, they turned back to the hole. Nothing could be seen inside, even when Rogue shone a flash light in. Getting down on her hands and knees she crawled through the hole. It was small, anyone much bigger that Gambit would not have been able to get through.

Remy crawled in behind her and turned his own flash light on. It was very, very dark but he could just make out wall paintings. The bright, vividly colored ones of South America. Rogue studied them for a moment, they were very detailed but what they were of, she could not figure out. It looked as though some sort of beast was devouring another one while a group of others watched. She shook her head and tightened her grip on the flashlight.

The crept along, occasionally seeing side exits but Tilly's vision told them to go straight. They did make a few turns, going steadily down. It was much colder inside and then suddenly Rogue let out a noise. There was a huge gap in front on them before they could reach the next part of the path. It looked as though many years ago there had been a bridge but it was gone. "Looks like we gotta fly." She said, grabbing Remy in her arms.

As they flew over the pit, he shown the flashlight down below but it's beam was swallowed up by darkness. He strained his eyes, focusing below when quite suddenly, Rogue dropped him. He let out a yelp. "What you doin', chere?!" He yelled, scrambling madly to grab the nothing that was all around him.

"Remy I can't-" Rogue was cut off. She had not meant to drop him but something had flown at her, knocking him out of her arms. Whatever it was flew at her again and slammed into her with enough force to send her flying. Remembering Gambit was falling she dove after him, following his beam of light. "Don't you let go of that flashlight, ya hear? I'm coming!" She shouted, increasing her speed. The thing slammed into her again and knocked her off coarse. "STOP!" She yelled.

Down below her Remy was getting nervous. Any moment now he expected to hit the ground and splat. He hugged the flashlight like she said, shining it upwards. He didn't want to look down. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the impact he was sure would kill him when suddenly he was hit from the side. Something was trying to knock the flashlight out of his hands. "What the-?" He turned in mid air in time to see the floor beneath him growing closer. He panicked but the impact didn't come as he expected. At the last moment, Rogue had thrown her arms around his middle, tried to pull back and lessened the crash, sending them both sprawling across the floor.

They lay panting, bodies hurting. "What was that?" Remy asked.

She shook her head before remembering that he could not see her. Rogue sat up. "I don't know but damn. Are you okay?"

He sat up too, rubbing his forehead where he could feel a bruise rising. Fine, chere but what the hell? Did you feel that t'ing?" He looked up towards where they had just fallen from. "Slammed in to me."

"Me too. S'why I dropped you. She rubbed her arm that she had fallen on and suddenly was knocked backwards against the wall. "AH!" She hit the floor. The thing was back but now whatever it was, was not alone. One was hitting Gambit.

"I had enough!" He yelled as his back hit the wall and his head cracked against it. He pulled a playing card, charged it and threw the damn thing at whatever was attacking him. In the flash of light they saw a dark, shadowy shape moving away.

"You see that?" Rogue asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." He threw another one and saw the creature again. And this time in the explosion he saw a doorway too and instantly knew he had to go through it. The creature however, was in the way. "Alright. There's a door right behind the damn thing. We need to get through that." Another blow hit him, knocking him down again. "Umph!" You run, I'm gonna make another explosion. I don't t'ink it likes the light!" He threw several cards around the room and watched the creature freeze up, confused. "Run!" The darted for the small doorway but the creature stepped in front of them. Rogue pulled back to punch it but when straight through. Not expecting that, she tumbled and fell through the door in the air, hitting the ground.

"AAH!" She yelled. He came flying after her, running as fast as he could. "Blow up the door, Gambit!"

"On it, Chere!" He ran his hands along the doorway and pulled back. "Run! Run! Run!" He yelled as the frame glowed.

They made it just in time and were suddenly caught in darkness. He reached out and found her shoulder and ran his hand down to hers, holding on. Feeling her hand twitch, he held on. "So we don't get separated." He said. She relaxed.

He flicked open his lighter and held it aloft, it didn't give much light but their flashlights had been smashed in the fall and even if they still worked they were back with the creature. Speaking of the creature. He wanted to put as much distance between him and it as he could. They moved on. The images from Tilly guiding them.

A small doorway lead to a room where the jungle was taking over but something about the room made them stop. There was glinting. Remy paused, feeling the walls. Glinting. . . then he realized. The room was full of treasure! He held the flickering lighter higher and was able to see what looked like gold. "This is it." He whispered. "This is the room where the dagger is." She bent and unzipped her bag.

"Here, Remy I got a torch from that kid, light it up or me, will you?" The torch blazed and they were able to see what lay around them. They were in some kind of burial chamber. A stone bed lay in the center but whoever had lain on it had turned to dust centuries ago. Only some gold bracelets and jewelry remained to show how the body had lain. Those and a green death mask. It was eery and unsettling.

"There." Remy breathed, pointing to something green that glinted under the bed. The bent and careful not to touch the bed it's self removed the dagger. It was small, sharp and smooth. Remy put it in his coat pocket and looked around at all the gold. It was tempting. So tempting. He looked at Rogue. She was examining some gold bracelets that were lying in a pile. He reached out and pocketed some necklaces and other oddities of a valuable nature. Well, he'd have something to give her if he ever forgot valentine's day.

There came a sound from behind them and they both turned to look. "Oh shit. . ." Remy whispered. In the torchlight, they could see the shadow creature again. Remy looked to Rogue who held the torch and the two of them took off out the other end. The creature was chasing after them. They ran down a tunnel which was slowly sloping up hill. Running became difficult as the tunnel floor turned to dirt and became vines and roots began to appear along the way. Rogue tripped and almost tumbled but Gambit grabbed her hand, pulling her on.

Just when they was getting to the point of exhaustion they broke out. "I see light!" Remy yelled. They sped up. The creature followed, flying after them.

"Oh for God's sake!" Rogue threw Gambit the torch, picked him up under his arms and took off flying. The roof was so low his feet skidded on the floor was she ignored that, speeding on. They broke through the end of the tunnel, and out a waterfall.

There was a sick moment of mid air suspension. The torch went out and then they both began to fall. Rogue pulled upward and with a slash she dropped him into a small pool. He came up spluttering to find her in the water next to him, panting. They swam to shore and lay half in the water with their heads down.

"What the hell have you dragged me on. . ." Rogue panted. They looked back up at the waterfall but could not see the creature.

"Dragged you on? You wanted to come." He lay his head down, coughing water into his arms. They lay still for a moment before he remembered the dagger in his pocket. Crawling onto shore he took it out and sat cross legged, examining it. She pulled up next to him.

It was beautifully carved and glinted in the sun.

Rogue admired the color and work. "It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Bet they used it in rituals though." She cringed at the thought of it. Rituals involving taking people's hearts out. "Better not let the locals know we have it." He looked back towards the waterfall. "What was that thing?"

"D'ya think it was one of those spirits Emmeline was talking about?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I ain't goin' back there to ask it. Lets get back to the temple before our guide decides we're dead.

With soggy clothes they trudged back, flying half way. Their guide was asleep in his jeep. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and amusement when he saw them. "Well, been having fun?" He asked.

"Just take us back." Remy growled. "Or is that gonna cost us another two hundred dollars?"

The boy just shrugged, looking impressed and drove them back. He asked a few questions which they only half answered and then left them at their tent.

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, thanks for all the comments! Romancing the Stone, eh? XD I haven't thought of that movie in years! I loved it. And JasmineBella, your comment meant a lot to me and made me very happy, thank you! Well, i have to apologize because I'm not as pleased with this chapter, I don't think it's as well written or as interesting but please give it a shot, I'll make the next one's better. Thank you for reading! :)**

The plane ride back to the states was blissful. Rogue slept the whole way and Gambit flirted with just about every stewardess on the plane.

They touched down in Washington DC. Emmeline had emailed ahead and told them to hurry on to the Smithsonian. They set up in another hotel and changed to street clothes, pretending to be tourists again.

"Wanna take a tour?" Remy asked.

They checked the museum map for where to go. "Looks like it's in an archeology exhibit." Rogue said, pointing to a map.

Gambit adjusted his sunglasses, worn more for the actual sun than to hide. "Hmm"

"Cajun, you able to keep your hands off the displays?" She teased.

"Ain't seen what they got yet."

The museum director gave them a hard look when they entered, daring them to be loud or to touch the exhibits. They walked arm in arm, looking like any other couple. No one in the world would know they were plotting a museum heist. Rogue pretended to enjoy the shiny items on display but was secretly looking for the gem stone Emmeline had been talking about.

In the pictures Tilly had shown Gambit it had been a large stone of unknown substance. Big and blue but not a sapphire. Rogue spotted it first. It was in a corner under heavy glass with little information. "Look!" She whispered. "That's it, ain't it?"

He nodded. "Don't pay it much attention. If we steal it they gonna look at the security cameras to see who been snooping around." He said, turning a corner into a hall devoted to ancient Egyptian jewelry. "Pretty stuff, no?"

She followed, accepting him to be the expert in those sorts of things. "Yeah." She admired a large gold necklace with turquoise set into it.

"You want me to get you that for your birthday?"

"Better not." She laughed, fully believing he would.

He shrugged. "You make shopping so difficult." He looked down a separate hallway, leading off towards an art display. "I'm gonna go down there." He said.

She followed, watching him stop occasionally to look at a painting. "Why'd they put these here with the rocks?"

"Look close, chere. They got stones in dem."

She leaned closer and saw several glinting jewels embroidered into the paint and tapestry. "Well, that's something. . ." They were really beautiful. She wished she could have touched them.

He was moving away down the hall, thinking about all he knew of Smithsonian security. A Gem that large would probably have a lot of security. Hell, it was in a room filled with precious stones. _Well, whatever. _He thought. _At least there aren't going to be any ghost-monster-thingies this time. . . probably. _He looked around. He wondered further than he'd thought.

Rogue caught up. "Hey, slow down. I cain't look at the art this fast."

"Sorry, chere. Didn't know you were looking." He removed his sunglasses and plopped himself down on a bench. "You like the jewels, no?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I like how they incorporated them into the tapestries here. Where are they from?"

"India."

"Didn't know you knew art." She looked impressed. He chuckled and pointed towards a metal plaque. "Oh." She blushed slightly, tossing her curly hair back. "You wanna go look at the regular paintings?"

"Oui. I'm okay wit that." They set off towards the art gallery. He stopped in front of large renaissance painting and stood thinking. "What do you think of this?" He asked.

She looked it over. "Very lovely." She said. It was a detailed painting of several women and an angel and a baby. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just liked the colors."

"Bit religious for you, ain't it?"

He shrugged again. "I still appreciate the art." He looked up at the painting for another solid minute before grinning. "Bebe looks just like I did."

She rolled her eyes. "That baby is Jesus."

He put a finger to his lips and winked. "Shh!"

She shook her head and walked on. "Whatever."

They amused themselves for a while more before leaving. "Ah always liked museums." He said with a grin. "Have a few nice ones in New Orleans. I take you there sometime."

They got lunch and sat on a street bench. "You wanna come or is it gonna be just me? Stealing is more my area."

She nodded. "I'll come but I'll leave the heavy lifting up to you. Maybe we should get Storm in on this." She laughed.

He laughed too. "She and me steal from bad people. We stealing from a museum. I'm not sure she'd agree." He took a drink. "Anyway. This gon' be easy compared to that temple. Ugh."

When the sun began to set they headed back to their hotel and got dressed. "Suit up." She laughed, mocking Scott.

They climbed out the window so as to avoid the lobby. "We should wait till it's real dark." Remy said. They set off towards the Smithsonian, it was just closing. The man at the door informed them they had three minutes.

"We just need to pop in." Rogue said with her best smile. "Ah left my purse in the bathroom by the front doors. We'll only be a minute." He shrugged and let them in.

They ran past the bathroom towards the gem display and ducked into a side hall. The lights were going out and they could hear someone slamming gates shut. "In here, hurry." Remy picked the lock on a janitor's closet and they darted in, crammed together. "You cozy, chere?" He whispered.

"Not the time." She listened intently to the sounds outside. Whoever was locking gates was walking through the gem display. They held their breath as he passed. Once he was gone they waited before getting out. "Okay." Remy said, cracking his knuckles enthusiastically. "Lets get that gem." He eyes the security. "Watch what you touch. Some of these displays have motion sensors around them."

Rogue raised the arm that had been about to set off an alarm. She cursed herself. "Ok!"

He stood over the case with their gem in it, thinking. It too had the lasers around it and no doubt an alarm would go off if the glass was broken.

He pulled out a glass cutter and handed it to rogue. "Fly above it and get cut a hole over top." He moved to take out the security camera.

"Gambit!" She whispered. "I got it. I'm done."

He cam back, grinning. "Wanna pull a heist?" She raised an eyebrow. "Reach in and grab the thing!"

She did so, clenching her fist around the rock which felt surprisingly warm. "Hey, it's warm." She said, raising it up. She tossed it to him.

He paused a moment to admire that it really was warm. "Must be magic. Why else would Emmeline want it?" He pocketed it. "Oaky, lets get out of here before that guard notices the cameras' out. I smashed the tape in it." He motioned to the exploded monitor still dangling from the wall.

They flew down the stares, hoping not to make any noise. "Find a window." He said. "Cain't go out the front door."

"The womens' bathroom has a window." They sped up, turning a corner. Behind them, they could hear the sounds of the night watchman making rounds. "Crap!" She said. She could hear one up head too. "Remy!"

He nodded and let her drop him. He hugged the wall, waiting. The guard came around the corner just in time to be bonked over the head with the gem. He fell with a clatter. The other guard's footsteps increased. He swore and started running again. "C'mon, chere!"

They entered the main lobby and darted towards the bathroom. Gambit blew the door open and ran to the window, charging it up too. With a bang the window blew up. He shielded Rogue with his coat and then guided her out the window. They ran to the street.

"We should probably get out of the capital." Rogue said as they headed back to the hotel.

"Yeah. . ." Looking back they could already see police cars circling the entrance.

Back in the hotel they relaxed for only a moment before grabbing their things and heading back into the street. "Think we should change in to regular clothes?" Rogue asked, stopping at a park.

He looked down. "Probably best. They hid in the trees while they changed, hoping no one came along and discovered them. Once back in street clothes they hopped a bus out of the city, going in the opposite direction from New York. Whatever their reasons, they thought that the others might not approve of breaking into the Smithsonian.

**Well, like I said. I don't think it was as good oh and by the way, the painting I was envisioning them looking at was ****_The Dream of Saint Catherine of Alexandria _****by Lodovico Carracci, it is actually in the Smithsonian too. I really have an admiration for Renaissance art. If you haven't seen it you should, it's very beautiful. **

**So, as I said, I was thinking of having some of the other x-men do little appearances occasionally in some of the future chapters, I was thinking of Beast being the first. What do you guys think? Anyone you want to see? I'll do my best.**

**Well, thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**JasmineBella, you nailed why I had trouble, Thank you for understanding. I've never actually been to the Smithsonian though I would dearly love to go some day and I'm glad you liked the painting:). Well, not a lot of acton in this chapter but the next will be,I promise and The Beast makes an appearance! He'll be in the next chapter too! Thank you for your comments and all that! Please enjoy!:)**

Once back in New Orleans, Remy set them up in his flat. Rogue looked around. "Ya'll had this and we rented a hotel last time?" She wondered if it was because he hadn't wanted her to know where he lived.

He shrugged. "Didn't want to use it in case the other came looking for us." He was busy checking his answering machine. "Dat does it! I'm selling this place!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Scott wants an address cause he say he can never find me so I give it to him. Den he say he want's my phone number there, so I give it to him! Now he leave forty messages on my machine!"

"Forty?! Why's he want to talk to us so bad?"

He played one.

"_Gambit?" _It was Scott's voice. "_Gambit, pick up! You can't just take off like this! Is Rogue with you? Pick up! That note you left was completely inadequate! Pick up!" _There was a pause. "_Call me as soon as you get in." _BEEP. "_Hello? Gambit? Please pick up! Fine, if you won't call would you at least write in and tell us when you'll be back. Or have Rogue do it if she's with you. Thank you." _BEEP. "_For the last time, PICK UP!" _BEEP.

"Jeez!" Gambit yelled, pulling the phone cord out. "Nosy as hell! C'mon. We'd better go give dese t'ings to Emmelne."

The rented another boat and set back off down the river for Tilly's old house. They found Emmanuel on the dock outside carving something out of wood. He looked excited to see them. "Bonjour, monsieur et la dame." He said, standing up. "Miss Emmiling been expecting you. She windows were un-shuttered.

Emmeline smiled when she saw them. "Ah, I'm glad you made back okay. I try watching you but I couldn't see in dat temple. Spirits stop me."

"Yeah, we run into your spirits back there." Rogue said, sitting on the edge of the bed, there was no real furniture. Remy sat next to her.

"Oh, you run into a powerful one." Emmeline nodded, carrying the same power and knowgingness in her voice Tilly had. "He try and stop you. He knew what you was after."

"We got the dagger and the gem." Gambit said, removing them from his jacket pocket and turning them over.

She examined them. "Very good. Dis dagger was used by ancient priests. Dey'd go up to de top o' the temple and sacrifice to deir gods." She smiled eerily. "You now what dey did? Dey'd cut out the sacrifice's heat and give it up to the sun." Rogue shivered at the mental image. "The spirit what attacked you was an ancient priest. He been in there for centuries, guardin' his home."

"Well, he do a good job of it." Gambit said, crossing his arms. "But not good enough!"

Emmeline laughed. "Yeah, you two beat him. I 'spect he's throwing a real fit in there, 'specially since you stole this dagger from him."

"Was that him we saw buried in there?" Rogue asked, curious about the whole thing.

"Yes, that was him. Been there for centuries. Now, this gem," Emmeline held it up to the light. "Tilly tol' me it's quite precious. Said people t'ought it was sacred centuries ago. It could be, you never know." She smiled. "I'm sending you to Egypt next. You gon' see de pyramids."

"Already seen one this week." Gambit interrupted.

Emmeline put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. "Ssh. You gon' have ta get. . ." She paused, as though she didn't want to say the next words. "A hand."

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked.

"De hand of a Queen. She been buried in the pyramids for centuries. I need the hand." There was a pause. "She practiced great magic in her life an' she was very powerful when she died. You don't really think all that power left her body, do you? I need her right hand."

Remy and Rogue exchanged a long look of disgust. "What we supposed to do, Em? Cut off her hand and just take it?"

"Dat exactly what you're supposed to do!"

"Dat's disgusting!"

Emmeline shrugged defensively. "I'm sure you've done worse."

"Don' man that's not disgusting how we supposed to get through customs wit' dat t'ing?"

"I'm sure you'll find way, you always do."

Rogue bit her lip before asking her next question. "Do you have any idea of what sort of time limit we have now?"

"No, I been checking the gate but I don't know. Whenever I get close the spirits push me away. All I know is that you'd better hurry." They nodded. "The spirits are getting stronger. Their power grows the longer dey're in our world."

"I don't understand," Rogue said. "Can they hurt people?"

"Of coarse dey can! Dey can posses people, harm dem. Look what dat one in the temple done to you and wasn't nearly as strong as them that come through the gate."

She swallowed and shok her head. "That sounds really bad."

"It is."

Glancing at Rem she stood up. "Well, what are we standing around for? We gotta go to Egypt!"

He smiled and stood up, kissing Emmeline's cheek. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Au revoir."

She kissed his cheek too and patted his hand. "You be safe. I have foggy visions saying Egypt gonna be dangerous for you. Both of you. Old magic is still alive in those places. Sorts of places haven't been disturbed in years. Be careful."

"We will." Roge nodded and the set off. Emmanuel saw them to their boat.

" Emmeline be real worried about you." He said quietly. "She say you gonna have a lot of trouble in Egypt, monsieur."

Puzzled, Remy patted the boy's had. "It'll be fine." He grinned. "I got Rogue watchin' my back."

The boy raised an eyebrow but smiled and picked back up his carving, watching them go.

When the returned to the apartment they stopped. The front door was unlocked, something Gambit was sure he had not been careless enough to miss. He slowly pushed it open, holding a card aloft, ready to charge it. "Who's here?" He asked, calling out loudly.

Rogue held behind him, not afraid but nervous. More so in case of a fight. She followed him through the door and down a hall into the kitchn. They stopped. Because the sight that greeted them was the last thing either of them had expected to see.

Standing in front of the stove looking quite happy to see them was Hank McCoy. He smiled.

Their mouths fell open. "What are you doin' here?" Rogue asked.

He smiled more brightly. "I happened to be in the neighborhood and Scott asked me to visit."

"why you in the neighborhood?" Remy asked, a little annoyed that one, Scott felt the need to have them checked up on and two that his apartment had been broken into.

"I was in Baton Rouge for a confrence and Scott told me you'd be here. I came to find you and I do hope you'll forgive me for letting myself in."

Gambit shrugged. "It's fine." He sounded a little defeated. "Well, what are you gonna tell Scott? We're just spending some alone time together."

"Yes, he was rather put out by the note you left. It said only: '_Gone out, be back later.' _He didn't find it very helpful and then Rogue disappeared with you and we were left without two of our favorite x-men."

There was a pause. "Oh, the note." Normally he doubted anyone would have kicked up any fuss but since Rogue had gone with him they must have worried. "D'yall t'ink we eloped or something?" He asked with a grin.

"Well I can't say that crossed our minds but we _were_ worried. You disappeared so suddenly."

"We're sorry, we didn't think we'd worry anyone." Rogue said although she had the distinct feeling that Gambit was not in the least bit sorry.

Beast laughed. "It's quite alright. I'll phone Cyclops and tell him all is well."

They moved onto the living room. "So tell me, what have you two been up to?" Beast asked with a smile.

"Oh you know, Remy wanted to show me his city." Rogue said. She felt a little bad about lying to Beast.

"Oh, I was wondering because we receive some information on recent mutant activity in Washington. Apparently there was a break in at the Smithsonian and Mutants are believed to be responsible. Curiously, the mutants described had powers and appearances similar to you two's. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

The was a pause. The Bast didn't sound at all accusing, more like he was sharing in their secret. Rogue blushed at being called out. "Well. . ."

He smiled. "Of coarse, it could all be some sort of coincidence. After all, you were in New Orleans the whole time, weren't you?"

"Listen, we'd appreciate it if the others didn't know. . ." Gambit said.

"Ah, I thought it might have been you two. Care to explain why you did it?" He smiled gently, not at all judging them.

They looked at each other like two kids caught stealing from the candy store before launching into an explanation that covered Tilly's death, the temple in the jungle, the evil spirit, the dagger and the Smithsonian, finally reaching their plans for Egypt.

Hank looked stunned. "My stars and garters!" He cried. "I never imagined! But then you must hurry and get to Egypt! It's a pity that the items must be got in such a specific order or we could help you."

"Yeah," Rogue said. "That's the trouble. Emmeline said it's part of the magic."

"Perhapse though, I could help you in Egypt. I would love a chance to see the pyramids and _to go inside _would be wonderful!" He clapped his hands and looked at Gambit. "And I'm sure the Professor and Scott would feel much better, knowing I went with you."

Gambit shrugged. "I'm cool with that." And he really was, not that he didn't love spending alone time with Rogue, he did, but if Emmeline's visions had been accurate then the would have to expect some trouble in the Pyramid and having a third companion might be a good thing.

"Glad to have you with us!" Rogue said happily.

"Great, when do we leave?" Hank asked, thrilled to be joining them and to have gained a chance to go to Egypt.

"In da morning." Remy said. "Well, shame is, I only got one bed here. Looks like Rogue and I gonna have ta share and you can have the couch."

Rogue frowned. "No, you two can share and I'll have the couch. You're lucky I don't make you share the couch."

**Thank you for reading, I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yay! next chapter is up in time for xmas! My gift to Y'all! Hope you enjoy! We're in Egypt now! This was fun to write, I used to be all about learning about Egypt and had to call upon some of my old knowledge! To answer a question I got about my story ****_Wish the Trip was Through, _****no it won't have anymore chapters, it was just a one shot but I'm glad you liked it:D Please enjoy this one! Thanks every body! :)**

After a less than satisfactory night's sleep, during which Remy had been rather unhappy about sharing a bed with a big, blue man; the departed. The took an airline to Egypt, stopping only once in New York to board a different plane.

Touching down in Egypt greeted them with a n entirely different kind of heat. It was dry and if possible, hotter. The were far enough in Cairo to escape he sand but everything still had a dusty feel. Beast seemed to suffer especially from the heat but he didn't complain and when asked only rattled off a bit of Shakespeare to keep his spirits up.

They took a tour group out to look at the pyramids. Tilly's visions would tell them which Pyramid they needed to go to and they did. Remy recognized the one immediately though he wasn't sure why, they all sort of seemed the same to him. That wasn't to say he didn't find them magnificent to look at, he did but all the dry sand sort of put a damper on his enjoyment.

They hung back when the tourism party left and waited until the were alone. It was an odd feeling, being so alone in such an empty place.

"How do we get in?" Rogue asked, thinking she might have to punch trough the stone and knowing the locals wouldn't thank her for that.

Gambit searched his memory. Till had shown him how. He strained trying to remember. "There should be a trap door at the base. It's one of the bottom stones." They moved about, pushing on the stones. After a while Beast spoke up. "I do believe I found it!" He sounded excited. They ran to him and sure enough, he had managed to open a sliding stone in the base of the Pyramid.

"I'll go first." Rogue said. "In case it's drop." She was thinking about the pit in the Mayan temple. She slid in and then reached out for a flashlight. "Give it here, sugar." She said, hovering right inside the entrance. Gambit handed it over and she shown it around. She was in a long but small hallway, her head barely touching the ceiling where she floated. "It's safe. Ya'll can come in."

Remy climbed in, followed by Beast. "Oh my!" He said, rushing to examine the paining on he wall. "While I don't believe we're the first to get in here and see these I can't help thinking how fortunate we are just to look at them." He would have run a hand over the age old art but thought better of it and contented himself just to look. "This is wonderful!"

Rogue laughed. "C'mon. We didn't come here just to sight see. We got a job."

"Savin' the world." Remy said, leading the way. He held his torch aloft, letting the flames dance over the colorful wall painting and he couldn't help but think how different this pyramid was from the one in the jungle. Not only was it much older, it was also much better preserved. He suspected it had something to do with the dry air.

They walked on for some while before finding a split in the hallway. All looked to Gambit. "Which way do we go?" Rogue asked.

He thought for a minute and then realized that he did not know. Tilly's visions were fading from his head. He pondered this maybe the magic she had left on earth was fading. He looked to the right and then to the left but for the life of him, he could not figure it out. "Gambit?" Rogue asked again.

He held up a hand and continued to think. "Chere, I can't remember."

"Then why don't we split up?" Beast offered. "I'll go left and you two go right and we'll meet back here in an hour."

They looked at each other, not sure if it was a good idea, after all, so many things could go wrong. But then, time was waring on and they needed to hurry. They nodded and split off. Hurrying down their hallway, Gambit and Rogue could hear Beast humming in the distance. It made them smile.

They walked on for quite sometime before being stopped by a brick wall. "Looks like we took the wrong path." Rogue said, feeling it for a weakness.

"Can you punch through it?" Gambit asked.

"I reckon I can. Stand back, _cherie._" She said, mocking him a little. She drew back and went charging at the wall, knocking a hole through it. "Like I said, I reckon I can." She stood back, looking pleased with herself. "After you."

He grinned, loving how feisty she was being. "Nice job chere."

She followed him through. The other side was much rougher, as though it was not a real hallway and for a minute they worried that they were going in completely the wrong direction but soon the path evened out and they were back on track.

"So, what do you think Emmeline was talking about when she said this would be the most dangerous?" Rogue asked, slightly nervous. If Emmeline and Tilly were both such good fortune tellers then she thought she might have cause for alarm.

"I dunno. Seems like a piece of cake to me." Rem said, not worried in the least. Though he did not believe that Emmeline was the kind of seer who worried people for no reason, he was pretty confidant that nothing would go wrong.

"Well, we should be careful just in case."

"We will be and Beast will be too. Trust me."

She nodded and sighed, putting the thought from her mind. He turned a corner and it was instant. Rogue had been hovering just a few feet above the ground but that was all it took. She came crashing down, landing rather harshly on her back side. She let out a yelp. "What the-?" She picked herself up and tried to fly again but couldn't manage it. "Rem somethin's wrong! I cain't fly!"

He narrowed his eyes and charged up a card but nothing happened. Not even a flicker. He dropped the card in shock and looked at Rogue. "I t'ink somethin's happinin' here."

She swallowed. Of all the times in here life that she'd have been glad to be rid of her powers, this was not one of them. She looked around nervously. She felt rather vulnerable. What if they found another pit like the one in the jungle temple or another spirit attacked them?

Remy shrugged. "Let's move on. Maybe this hall is cursed or something." Truth be told he was a little nervous himself. He couldn't protect himself as well and if anything happened, he couldn't protect her either. He wondered for a minute what sort of agility he still possessed but pushed the thought away, hoping he wouldn't get the chance to find out. Instead he tried some humor. "You know chere, without our powers, we could get up to some real fun."

She blushed. "Oh, not now!"

"Okay, later then?"

She groaned. "Oooh! You're impossible!"

He laughed. "But _that's_ not anymore."

"Cajun, I swear. I don't need super strength to send you flying!" He pretended to back off, frightened. "Now, lets keep moving."

They hurried down the chamber, footsteps echoing. "Ah wonder if Beast is in the same situation we are?" Rogue said.

"Not that it'd do him much damage. He'd probably still be big and blue."

"I guess. Your eyes are still black and red. That didn't change."

He shrugged. "Well, I'm sure Henri's fine." Truth be told he wasn't really worried. He was sure Hank could take care of himself. They turned a corner and stopped. A flight of stares met their feet.

Rogue paused. "I don't know if we should go up them." She tried to fly again but failed. "They might fall out from under us and I can't do anything if they do."

He took her hand. "It'll be fine. No worries." He started the ascent and paused, testing the steps. Everything seemed safe. "Look, it's fine." She nodded and hurried after him, gripping his hand. They ran for a while longer before her fear became reality. They were almost to the door when Gambit's foot sunk through a step.

He stopped. Sunk through wasn't the right word. The step went down. Like a lever. He panicked when he realized it and looked behind him. "Grab me, chere!" He whispered, forcing her to wrap her arms around him. "Hang on!" The stares behind them were crumbling.

"REMY!" She yelled, trying to pull away and get to the doorway which was still hopelessly far away. "HOLD ON!" He ripped out his bo staff and lodged it between the walls right above their heads. He held on for dear life, feeling Rogue. Holding his middle and shoulder. Her hair was getting in his face and for once he cursed her big hair. He moved his head so he could see better. She had ay least managed to throw her flash light through the doorway ahead. He hung, thinking of what to do. He was glad the hallway had been so narrow or else, this would not have been possible.

"Remy?" Rogue asked. "Please tell me you know a way to get out of this."

He looked back at the doorway ahead. "If I swing my body, do you think you could throw yourself enough to make it through the doorway?"

She looked back at the doorway up ahead where her flashlight sat shining yellow light at them. "Ah think so but what about you?"

He reached down into her bag and grabbed some rope. "I'll figure something out." His arms were beginning to ache. "Hurry."

He swung his bod like a trapeze artist and waited for her to let go. "Hurry!"

"Remy, if I jump you might fall!"

"Gonna have to risk it, chere." He laughed. "Just wished I'd gotten a kiss in."

He felt her tense against him. "I'll jump but don't you dare let go."

"I promise but you gotta go now or I'm gonna drop us both." With one final swing she threw herself forward and with eyes closed smacked into the stone floor of the hallway. She opened her eyes and scrambled to the edge. "REMY!?"

He was still hanging there, looking relieved to be rid of the extra weight. He looked up at her and smiled. He had the rope looped around one of his feet.

He was glad she had made it but his arms were getting sore. He tightened his grip on the bo staff and reached down with one hand to grab the rope. "Hey, you think if I throw you one end of this you could pull me over?"

She paused. "Remy, I don't have super strength any more!I don't think I can!"

He had been afraid of that. "Okay then, you gotta go and get Henri. The two of you should be able to pull he over." He worked with one hand to tie the rope around his waist. "Hurry! I can't hold on forever!"

Looking as though she would rather do anything else in the world she turned and ran. He sighed, arms going numb.

Rogue ran down corridor after corridor, yelling for Beast. She was panicking. Without his powers, there was no way for Remy to wing himself to safety. She wiped a tear away at the thought of him falling. She'd left him with the flashlight and had to used one of the smaller ones she'd packed. She turned a corner, desperation building and ran smack into the Beast himself.

"Rogue!" He cried. "What's wrong? Where's Gambit?" He held her shoulders but she tore away.

"No time, c'mon! We have to get back or Gambit'll fall and die!" Her own words spurred her on. "Hurry!"

He ran after her. "My powers don't seem to work in here, do yours?"

She shook her head, running faster. "No and Gambit's don't either. That's why we've got to hurry!"

He realized how serious it was and hurried on.

Her heart almost stopped when the reached the door to where the steps had been and she did not t first see him hanging there. She calmed a little when her eyes found him. "Look!"

They could see the strain in Gambit's face. He looked as though he couldn't hold on another moment. "He, what took so long?" He joked, weakly. "Hey, ya'll don't mind if we cut da jokes short? My arms are getting pretty tired."

"Throw us the rope!" Rogue said.

Mustering what strength he had, Remy let lose one hand and tossed the rope. Beast and Rogue both caught it and that was as all it took for him. He let go of the staff and felt himself fall. "REMY!" Rogue yelled. He heard Beast call out his name too but there was nothing he could do. His arms felt like they would fall off. She did however manage to stop himself before he smacked into the wall just below the door and hung there limply while they pulled him up.

With one final tug they pulled Gambit up and onto solid ground. He looked at the, blearily and motioned for Rogue to come close so he could speak. She drew up near to hear his words and he planted a kiss on her lips. She didn't even try to pull away, instead she kissed him back and he had to admit, for a girl who didn't get around to much kissing, she was a damn fine kisser.

Eventually his head fell away exhausted and Beast gave a mall chuckle. "I'm glad you're safe, Monsieur Gambit."

He chuckled weakly and sat up in Rogue's arms, feeling stronger. "Thought I was about to get it back there." He rubbed his arms. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt n the morning."

She kissed the top of his head. "Don't care if your arms, hurt. Ah'm just glad you made it."

He smiled and got up, still rubbing his arms. "Stomach hurts too. Rope really dug in there. Wanna kiss it better?"

She shook her head. "You're fine."

"T'ought I'd give t a try." He rubbed his stomach and helped her up off the floor. "We best be heading on. I don't wanna spend anymore time in here than I have to. Almost preferred the jungle temple."

They set back off at a slower pace.

"I believe I found the queen's burial room up ahead." Beast said. "I would have gone in but I heard yelling and headed towards that instead. Lucky I did, though." He lead the way, holding a torch aloft.

The queen's burial chamber was magnificent. As with the jungle temple she was laid out in the center of the room surrounded by riches and the bodies of her servants. Beast pried off the lid of the outer coffins until they were left with the inner, true casket. They paused, none of them feeling too keen about prying open a centuries dead woman's coffin and chopping her hand off. Eventually it was Gambit who, with Beast's help opened the lid and took a look inside.

The queen lay in her remains, wrapped tightly in bandages and gold. She stared up at them through her death mask, silent and still.

He reached down and touched her bandaged right hand. "Dere's a knife in the bag. Haad it over." Rogue reached in and drew out the knife he was talking about. She slipped it from the leather case and handed it over. He held his breath as he sank the knife in and sawed. The bones were so brittle and weak that he sawed clean through them and removed the hand. It might have been imaginary but up close he was almost sure he saw the queen move slightly. And then she did.

She sat up in her coffin and looked at them. The painted eyes of her death mask staring ahead as though she could really see them. Rogue and Beast both fell back but Remy couldn't. The queen held his arm. She looked at him for a solid minuet and he felt her delve into his mind, breaking past all the barriers he had up. She held still in his mind, searching for a reason and then she found t. he had the distinct picture of a young woman, dressed in ancient Egyptian finery and then she disappeared and he was looking at the dead queen lying in her casket. She no longer gripped his arm. He looked back at Rogue and Beast who looked stunned.

"What-?" Rogue started.

He shook his head. "Lets get out of here." He could see the queen in the hallway ahead, motioning them forward. "Do you see that?" He asked, pointing to her.

Rogue and Beast both shook their heads. The queen motioned again. They followed. She ghosted ahead, leading them out. Beast said once he recognized the hall they were in but the queen didn't look at them. She glided ahead and they followed. Finally she stopped at the front of the first hallway they'd traversed and she smiled. She was missing a hand. She smiled and pointed down the hall and disappeared.

Gambit shook his head to try and clear it and followed the others down the hall and out the pyramid, back into the desert. He could see a tourist party up ahead and they moved to join them.

**Thanks for reading!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait! Well, here's chapter eight! (Lookie, I made a rhyme!) Anyway, please enjoy and I hope you all are haveing a good New Year! :)**

After dragging themselves back to Cairo Remy slumped onto his hotel bed. "My arms be hurting." He mumbled, flinging an arm across his face dramatically. Rogue seated herself on the end of his bed and pulled off her boot, dumping sand on the carpet.

Hank seated himself in an armchair and sighed. "I'll look at your arms in a minute." He said. "You think you can wait that long?"

"Oui." Remy groaned and Rogue lay back next to him, exhausted. Her feet hung limply off the bed and she sighed.

"Least we got the hand." She said.

"Yes."

"Oui."

They relaxed for a moment. "I don't think a I'll be accompanying you on your next adventure." Hank said. "As much fun as this was, I've had enough excitement for a few days and it looks to me like you'll be heading off again soon."

"Don' wanna t'ink about it." Remy groaned, holding up his arm pathetically for hank to examine.

"Your arms are just fine. You just have some strained muscles and bruising from hitting the floor. You'll be fine."

"Don' feel like it."

Beast laughed. "Well, you did hang in there for quite a while. Do you know where you'll be heading to next?"

Rogue looked up from checking the answering machine. She had a confused look on her face. "Eemeline left a message, said we're goin' to Rome." She raised an eyebrow. "You know somethin' about this?"

Gambit thought for a minute. He had some fuzzy images in his head of underground chambers and dark tunnels. "Dunno. Tilly's visions are starting to fade. I t'ink her magic be finally leaving. Dunno for sure. Might have ta call Emmeline."

Beast nodded. "That would be best. Rome, eh? You don't mean Vatican City do you?"

Rogue nodded, sitting back on the bed next to Gambit who was driving his palms into his head in an attempt to physically force himself to remember.

"Well, if you have to steal anything from the Vatican it would probably be best not to inform our dear friend Nightcrawler. He might have some objection."

Rogue laughed and put a finger to her lips. "Mums the word, sugar."

Remy gave up and threw his tired arms down to his sides. "I'll call Emmeline when we get to Rome. Ain't no point trying, I can't remember any more."

Rogue patted his shoulder.

After saying goodbye to Beast, Rogue and Gambit headed off to Rome, traveling through Italy to get there.

Rogue was a little unsettled, without Tilly's memories they wouldn't have a clear path and they didn't even know what they were supposed to get yet and to make matters worse, she was lugging around a dead mummy hand in her bags for the sole purpose of participating in a voodoo witchcraft ritual. She was pretty sure that if anyone in the city found out they would be in a heap of trouble. The thought almost made her laugh.

Gambit didn't seem worried. "Hey, wanna see some of the city?" He asked. They had to wait to contact Emmeline. She didn't have a computer and the only phone she possessed was an old corded one. He had sent an email to a contact of hers.

Rogue sighed. "Ah suppose."

They locked arms, more for appearance than anything else. Rogue didn't want to admit it but she liked it. Not that she would ever let the Cajun know. He was far too happy as it was.

Again she was impressed by his liking for art. She wondered if some of it wouldn't have gone missing, had he been alone. Around lunch they were looking at the Colosseum and Remy read off a plaque to himself in French, attracting the attention of a group of French Tourists.

Rogue watched with raised eyebrows as one of the women broke away from her group, positively delighted to find what she believed to be another Frenchman. She babbled away and then stopped, confused when her French did not match his. There was a pause, where more people from the group took notice and Remy was forced into explaining why he did not speak the same French.

The group was rather loud and aggressive about it. Positively outraged that their language had been so bastardized and yet completely thrilled by it at the same time. Eventually they pulled away from the group, escaping more questions. Gambit laughed. "I convinced three of dem to visit." He said, rather proud sounding.

"Well, maybe they aughta higher you for a tourism promotion." Rogue laughed.

He shrugged, and adjusted his Mexican sunglasses. "Onward!"

"Shouldn't we check to see if Emmeline left a message?" Rogue asked.

He shrugged, loose tourist clothes shifting. "If ya want. I wanted to enjoy the sights. Do you realize dat we've been on four continents in just the past week? Round de world in eighty days, non?"

She laughed. "Well, I guess saving the world does have it's perks."

They made their way back to their hotel. There was a message on their answering machine.

"_Remy, you shouldn' be out when you waitin' for a call." _He raised an eyebrow. He was being scolded long distance. "_Anyway. I done some t'inkin' since you had your man Monsieur McCoy send me a message about Egypt. I can only come to de conclusion dat poor Tilly's powers is finally leaving de world. You may have some problems along the road but she already saw dat you're de best for de job. You a good thief, I t'ink you'll manage." _She paused, clearing her throat. "_Well, speaking of you being a t'ief, I personally t'ink dis is de best job for you. You gon' have to get a nail from inside the Vatican's vaults. Now, dis here nail happens to be a very special one. It one o' de ones from de cross of the Good T'ief what was crucified next to Jesus. I'm sure Tante Mattie drilled dat one into you. You gotta get his nail. Now, I ain't had no visions on dis one and all I can tell you is dat you gotta go to France last. I'll leave you another message about dat later. Good luck and you take care o' dat girl you got wit' you. I know she's takin' care o' you." _The answering machine clicked off.

Rogue laughed. "She's right, Gambit. It's perfect for you."

He sat back on the bed, shaking his head. "I pretty sure de spirits be making fun o' me now." It sort of amused him. He chuckled. "De Good T'ief, huh?"

"I'm pretty sure you're more of the unrepentant kind." Rogue said.

He made a face, pretending to be hurt. "You wound me, chere."

"Oh, hush." Rogue got up and walked to the window, over looking part of the city. "How are we gonna find out where it is if you don't have the memories?"

He shrugged. "Computer. I packed a lap top. I can do some hacking. If need be, we'll call Tante Mattie and see what she knows."

Rogue sat cross legged on the bed, watching him unfold the laptop. He began clicking through various websites and informational pages before sighing and folding the laptop half way. "Can you call up Kitty?"

Puzzled, Rogue picked up the phone and dialed. "What do you need her for?"

"Hacking." He mumbled, stretching and reopening the laptop.

"Hello?" Kitty picked up on the other phone."

"Hi, sugar." Rogue said. "Looks like we're in a pinch. Gambit and I need your help."

"Hank said you two were on vacation. What's up?"

"Well, vacation ain't the whole truth. We're sorta doing freelance work. Do you think you could open your email? He's sending you a link."

Gambit clicked send and there was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Uh. . " Kitty paused. "This is church stuff." She said. "Where are you guys?"

"Rome, sugar." Rogue could already hear the sound of clacking keys on the other end.

"Okay. . . well, what do you need me to do?"

Gambit reached up and made grabbing gestures for the phone. "Hey chere." He said. "Okay, long story short, we need you to hack into de Vatican's storage catalog. Look for anyt'ing related to the the Good T'ief or the Penitent Thief."

The sound of fast and furious typing reached his ear. "Okay, so what are you doing, breaking into the Vatican?"

He paused. "Really long story, You can get it all out of Beast."

"Hmph. You want my help and you won't even tell me why. Hey, I got in. Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Let me narrow it down."

There was a pause and Gambit shifted ears with the phone, Rogue crawling up next to him to listen at the phone.

"Got it, okay, I got texts, I got statues. . . a bunch of stuff that hasn't been categorized. . . what are you looking for?"

"Nails."

More clacking. "Nails, nails, nails. Got it! Here ya go. How about I email you the listings? Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, could you run me couple floor plans? Any any security details you can manage would be great."

She groaned. "You better not be lying. Beast had better know what's going on cause I'm not doing this for nothing. I got stuff I need to do. There, sent. Enjoy."

"T'anks."

Rogue took the phone back. "Thanks a bunch, hun. If Beast doesn't fill you in on everything I will."

Kitty sighed. "Well, you're welcome. How's vacation. Beast said he'd been in Egypt with you. What was up with that?"

"It was. . . interesting."

"Really? Did you see the pyramids?"

"Yeah, we saw them alright."

"Cool, I'm totally jealous!"

Rogue laughed rather humorlessly. "Don't be."

"Did you get any interesting souvenirs?"

"Oh, you could say that. Ask Beast."

Kitty grumbled again, getting no information. "Well, I gotta go. The professor won't be happy with me calling you long distance like this. Have fun with whatever you're doing. Bye." There was a click and she hung up.

Rogue sighed. "This ain't gonna be much of a secret by the time we get back." She said.

He shrugged. "It would have gotten out eventually." He began hooking his laptop up to the printer. "She sent us pretty much everything we need." He looked pleased, leafing through the papers once they were printed and spreading them out on the bed.

Rogue crawled up next to him to look. A maze of blueprints and listings of complicated security systems was laid out around them. Gambit was studying them intently. "What we need," He said thoughtfully. "Is a way to get to the vaults." He tapped his chin, thinking hard. "Hmm."

She picked up a blueprint and looked it over. "Well, I guess we can't just waltz in like we did the Smithsonian. We could pretend to be church people."

He laughed. "Don't know if dat would go over so well. We'd still have ta get clearance and my eyes might give it away. Best not be showing dem off in a city full o' priests. Some people be a bit too superstitious."

She nodded. "I guess that's right. Well, I guess we're gonna have to break in the old fashion way."

He chuckled. "Yep. Kitty's data says that they have some relics that are being considered in the basement vaults of one of the smaller office buildings. It says they doubt the nails are authentic but if Emmeline says they are den I guess dey are. Dis probably makes it easier. Says no one touched dem since de seventies too, so I doubt it will be noticed if dey go missing."

Rogue nodded, reading over his shoulder. "Well, then wouldn't that mean security will be less?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Unless dey got something else stored dere." He picked up a listing of security installments. "Lookie, got locks, easy enough to pick, but here we go, alarm system. Dey have a set of lazers running though the two doors leading to the basement and den ones at the front door and windows. Lock alarms. Kitty got de code for the first two but the door to the basement will be our biggest problem. It looks like dats about it. I dunno, guess they're not keeping anything too precious in dere."

She examined the first floor blueprint. "Seems fairly strait forward." She pulled out the ones to the basement. "look, this leads to a church next door. We could take that out."

He picked it up from her. "Good thought, chere. You'll make a t'ief after all." He grinned.

"Well, good as I may be, I'll leave the work up to you."

He laughed and gathered up the papers, shoving them neatly into his bag and pocketing the security codes. "Okay, here we go." The sun was setting outside, casting beautiful shadows. Remy cracked his knuckles enthusiastically.

They set off again into the night.

**Thanks for reading! I promise more action in the next chapter! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, sorry for the wait. I've been kinda apathetic and that infringes on my writing. (Makes me ungodly lazy) Anyway with the sincerest apologies I now present chapter 9! Please enjoy! This one doesn't have much action but I thought it was a little funny towards the end. I really hope you like it. Please enjoy and I'll be up to my usual standard by next time. Please enjoy! :)**

The first problem was finding the building. For all of Kitty's information, she had neglected to provide them with the address. They had to double back to the hotel and look it up themselves. Then, once they had returned to their trek, they were surprised by just how tightly packed in the building was. It was in the same old Italian style as the rest of the city and like the rest, it had only a tiny gap between it and the before mentioned church beside it.

Gambit clicked his tongue, both excited and a little disappointed, if Kitty was right, it was much too easy for his liking. Rogue hovered next to him, she fidgeted. She felt much more comfortable with situations she could punch her way out of. He set to work, picking the door's lock. Mutant powers could be used to explode objects but at the moment that felt like overkill. The lock clicked and he entered the security code Kitty had given him. Presto. They were in.

The inside was dark and everything was decorated in a decidedly plain fashion. Clearly, it was only office space now. They crept along, keeping silent and trying not to touch anything. A plain gray door to their right caught their attention. Remy grinned. That would be the door to the basement archives. He made his way towards the door, swinging an arm around Rogue's waist to drag her along.

"C'mon, chere. Partners in crime."

She shook her head, trying to ignore his bad attempt at a joke.

He fiddled with the lock and stepped back as the door popped open. "And presto!" He said, grinning, his eyes almost glowing in the dark.

She put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. He was obviously thrilled with himself. Stealing never got old to him and he put on a show for her. He snaked around the door, dragging her with him. She would never tell him just how much she liked his hand on her hip. She would never give him the satisfaction. She smirked at the thought.

The next door was the one Kitty had been unable to provide the key code for. It had been installed too recently to have been entered into the computer.

Remy set to work, disabling it it rather than blowing it up. Kitty had mentioned the lasers. He had to disable those too. It only took a minute, the system was fairly generic. They were in.

The basement was fairly deep. The stares were narrow and steep and Rogue was fairly sure the temperature dropped a few degrees as they went down. Remy produced a flashlight and searched for the light switch. The lights flickered on.

They were surrounded by boxes, filing cabinets and crates. Remy groaned. He'd have to search through all of them. They split up, going over faded labels and stickers. Most were in Italian but with a rough idea of the number they were looking for they had it narrowed down. Finally they got down to only three filing cabinets. It had only taken an hour and a half. Rogue slumped on the floor, exhausted. "I'm tired." She groaned. Her eyes were aching. It was roughly two in the morning.

Sitting down next to her sort through a stack of files Remy split the stack and handed her half. "Almost done chere." He said. "Den we can get some sleep."

Not long after he let out a triumphant snort. He was holding up a plastic bag with something old and metal in it. A paper fell out next to him, reading in three different languages that it was not authentic and a list of reasons.

Rogue took the baggie and examined it's contents. It was a rather large and crudely made nail. It sat looking solid and dull in her hand. She held it up to the light. "So this was around when Jesus was?" She asked a little doubtfully. It looked like an average nail.

He leaned over to look at the little piece of metal curiously. "Well, I guess. Wonder why dey t'ought it was a fake." He put an armful of files away and slammed the filing cabinet closed. "Dunno." He stretched and looked around for the door Kitty had mentioned that would lead them to the church next door. "What time is it, Chere?"

"'Bout two." Rogue stood up, handing over the baggie with the nail in it. "We should be getting out of here." She said, looking back up the stares. "According to the security plans a night watchman should be coming through in about twenty minutes." She yawned.

Gambit nodded. He remembered the plans and doubled back to turn off the light. "Look for dat door Kitty was talking about."

Rogue shown her flashlight around, searching. The walls were old and crumbling but seemed completely stone. She looked behind several filing cabinets before turning to him and shrugging. "Maybe it was closed up. I guess we gotta use the front door again."

He looked back up the stares and hesitated. He could hear someone moving on the floor above. Rogue shut off her light and they listened.

Someone was speaking in rapid Italian they walked to the stares and they heard the lock click. Rogue griped Remy's arm, dragging him back into the furthest corner. There were more footsteps and then someone began descending the stares. They backed up further, hiding behind a filing cabinet and crouching low. Whoever it was flicked on the light and looked around. It was just a security guard. He looked around rather irritably and then shrugged before going back upstairs.

Rogue exhaled and sank back against the wall. "That was close." She whispered. She pulled up, she had been leaning against Gambit. He hadn't noticed yet but she was sure he would later she stood up and began looking for the secret door again. "Ah thought the guard wasn't due for another twenty minutes. Or ten at the least."

Gambit shrugged and helped her look, running his hands along the wall. He was fairly sure the door was a secret, only included in the blueprints because it was there, not because it was used.

"Ah found something!" Rogue whisper, drawling him close. She shown her light on a brick further inset that the others. She smiled triumphantly. "Look, they're fake." She pulled one back and a brass doorknob glinted dully in the light. She turned it and pushed open the door to reveal a dark tunnel.

The tunnel to the church was small and narrow, they had to squeeze to get through and it did not go directly to the church. Instead it lurched steeply downward. The air became increasingly colder and the walls of the tunnel became rougher.

Ten minutes into the decent something ran by Rogue's foot and she jumped. A squeaking rat hurried by. She took a step back. "Remy this just keeps going down. I dunno if we'll get to the church." They turned and considered going back to the office and dealing with the security guard but thought better of it. The guard had not been alone and might have known that someone was there and already called the police. They continued on.

Not long after the rat Remy's foot sunk sharply into water and before he realized it he was up to his waist. He let out a yelp. The water was freezing. Rogue took caution and flew above the water, unable to carry him because of the low ceiling. Grumbling bitterly he half swam-half stomped through the murky water.

Eventually the floor began to slope upwards and the water receded. Remy shook himself out, grumbling. He shown his light ahead but was disappointed to see no light.

Rogue hovered by him, almost at level but not touching the ground. She shivered and drew her little jacket more tightly around her shoulders.

"I'd give you my coat but it's all wet." Gambit said.

"It's alright sugar."

The floor began to rise more sharply and turned to stares. They hurried on, the end could not come soon enough. "What time is it?" Remy asked.

"'Bout Three-thirty. Ah thought this church was right next door."

He shrugged but she didn't see it. "Guess it took all that time cause we went down so far."

She nodded and flew a little higher, the ceiling was rising too, giving her more room. He ran a little in order to keep up with her and eventually they hit a dead end. The tunnel just stopped. Flat brick wall and low stone ceiling.

"Want me to punch our way out?" Rogue offered.

"Better not. . . folks might not like half their church destroyed."

She nodded and the two of them worked together to test the stone above them, hoping to lift it up. No luck, even with Rogue's insane strength they were unable to raise the stone block.

After a few tries they sank to the floor, tired and frustrated. Time began slipping by and no new ideas came to them. The options of blowing their way out fell short early on when they came to terms with the fact that any attempt to explode the stones above would bring it all crashing down on their heads and probably draw cops.

They sat on the stone, feeling rather defeated. Time was running out and so were options. If they waited much longer the day would start and they would have to wait all day to get back out through the office's front door and they simply could not afford to do so.

They continued trying the stone above them and even doubled back down the tunnel once, trying to find an alternative exit but none came.

In a fit of anger, Rogue flew up and punched the stone above them. She didn't break it but it cracked. "Remy, look!" She cried excitedly.

He did and smirked, getting an idea. "Stand back, chere." His idea was probably not the best one he'd ever had but times were desperate. He jammed a card into the crack she'd made and stepped back, pushing Rogue along with him.

The time delayed card went off and the roof came down. They threw up their hands to shield their eyes from the falling dust and once the cloud had cleared, they were free to escape. Rogue flew up and stuck her head out of the hole looked wary. And she had good reason to be. It was light outside and although they were in a basement, her eyes burned. She ducked back down, rubbing her eyes. "You still got those Mexican Sunglasses on you, sugar?" She asked.

He nodded and fished them from a pocket.

"You best put them on."

She lifted him out and he did wince, despite his sunglasses. They had popped out in a basement, much older than the one from the office. More cluttered too, They picked their way through the maze of boxes and church ornaments until they found the stairs. "Careful." Rogue whispered, we don't wanna give the priest a start."

They crept out into the back of the church and headed towards the only door available. Early morning light blared through the stained glass windows that did nothing to dull it's blinding power. They groaned, heads starting to hurt.

A pone entering the sanctuary they came face to face with a little, old priest who's face turned to confusion when hes saw them. He mumbled a shocked greeting and then faltered, taking in their clothes and how muddy they were.

Remy sighed to himself in French, English didn't seem adequate enough to express his weariness and the priest's face light up. He began babbling in French, asking the who they were, how they got in, why they were there and for the love of him who is most holy, why were they covered in mud?

Gambit addressed the questions one at a time, mostly with lies and attempted to explain his way out of a charge of breaking and entering. Eventually he settled on enthusiastic church goers who'd arrived a little early for morning mass.

Rogue nodded at every word he said.

The priest shook his head, eyes wide and sighing. He tapped his watch and told them that while he appreciated their devotion, it was unnecessary to show up quite so early.

Remy groaned and somehow found himself whisked off the the confessional. His speech of devotion and of penance had not gone the way he planned and now he had to confess.

The priest waited and he considered darting but thought better of it. He'd made a deal that if he confessed the police would not be called. He had a strong feeling also that the priest would much rather listen to a man confess than have his church swarming with cops right before morning mass.

"Well, I done a bit of stealin'" He said. That was true. He wondered if the priest would absolve him if he knew they'd just stolen from the church. "And a bit o' cursin' and lying." He tried to think of the fastest way to get out of it. "Been drinkin' too much probably. Coulda been nicer to some people I suppose."

The priest asked him to continue. He was fishing for the reason they broke in.

"Done a bit o' gambling. Done a lot o' dat." He was running out of confessions that wouldn't leave him too incriminated and he was almost sure Rogue was enjoying him suffer. "Done a bit o' fighting too. Eh, chasin' girls and all. Done dat too. Oh, I done take de Lord's name in vain a bit. Not much else, at least not recently."

Sighing the priest shook his head, he could hear him shake it wearily on the other side of the booth. "Nothing about breaking into a church?" He asked.

Remy groaned. "I done tol' you! I was wantin' to pray."

"You don't break into a church just to pray!"

"My need was urgent!" Gambit insisted. "Look, I said my Confession, if God's gonna forgive me den it's up to him!" He threw open the door and escaped, without even hearing what is penance would be.

Outside Rogue had a look on her face that said she was clearly suppressing laughter. "Have fun in there?" She asked, teasing.

"Oh, leave it alone or I'll tell him you got something real juicy to confess."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You wanna bet on dat?" He cocked an eyebrow and attempted to call back over his shoulder to the priest, she put a hnd over his mouth and play wrestled with him.

"Hush now, you hear?"

They strode out into the morning light, filthy, dirty and covered in mud but with only one more item to procure.

**Thank you for reading! I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Presenting, chapter TEN! So happy to have reached chapter ten! Thanks so much to all of the reviews and follows and such! Well, off to Paris this time! Not much to say, but please enjoy! :)**

New instructions were waiting for them when they returned to their hotel. Remy cursed and refused to listen to them until he'd taken a shower. For once his southern gentleman streak broke and he demanded to take the first shower. Rogue pouted but allowed him to go first, he was far muddier and as he pointed out, he'd had to go to confession.

Once clean and in warm, dry clothes, Remy settled back to listen to the message.

"_Remy, de spirits be moving fast. You gotta move faster! Get yourself to France on de double. Once dere you gotta get a skull. I'll leave you more instructions later but dis be no ordinary skull. It belong to an old magician. Remy, I don't know everything but dis gonna be dangerous. But if you be careful and take care of your self den you should be fine. Hurry on and come back soon."_

The machine clicked off and Remy looked up at Rogue. "Well, looks like we're headed to Paris." H said. He didn't bother hiding his excitement. They were on their last find and as soon as that was done they could go back to the states and be done with the whole mess.

Paris stretched out beneath the airplane as their plane touched down in France. Remy was a little more than excited, after the nasty tunnel in Rome and his near death experience in Egypt he was glad to be back in what he considered proper civilization. "C'mon," He said, taking Rogue's hand. "I'll show you all de best places."

She laughed at his enthusiasm and allowed herself to be dragged along.

Tilly's instructions involved catacombs beneath an old cemetery. She said the remains of a powerful magician were held there. They were to bring back his skull. She'd warned them that it would be a little more difficult than the trip in Rome, she said the magician had placed spells over his grave. Remy said that would be no problem.

They checked into yet another hotel and set up shop there, looking over a map to try and find where the cemetery was located. It turned out to be a small one. That would be good, fewer people would be there. Remy took her, arm in arm to go and see it. They played tourists again.

"How about youn' me stay after a little bit and see the Eiffel Tower?" He asked, winking. "See it all light up at night? Have us a proper date on this trip?"

She smiled slightly, still refusing to give him any satisfaction. "Well, Ah suppose. I got nothing better to do." She batted her eyes. "Though with all these Paris boys running around you never know what could happen. One of them might just sweep me off my feet."

Remy laughed. "Not a chance! You got me."

She pretended to scoff but still locked arms with him again as they approached the cemetery. It was small and walled in. A private cemetery. Rogue lifted them over the wall and they hovered for a moment over an old burial vault. Before she set down beside it. It was a small, close packed little lot of medieval graves. Most of them were overgrown. Whoever owned the lot didn't take much care of it.

The cemetery was located on the outskirts of Paris, a few miles from the city. Remy and Rogue had passed the day away pretending to be on a country walk before finding it.

They looked a round, examining the crumbling headstones and few vaults that were sticking up put of the weeds and wildflowers. Rogue checked the hand written message she's taken from Emmeline's voice mail. According to her the magician was buried in one of the vaults. They were to look for an unmarked vault. Gambit picked his way through the overgrown weeds looking while Rogue saved herself from the trouble by flying above them.

She let out a cry when she spotted it and he was left to pick his way across the cemetery to the place she was hovering over.. Sure enough she had found an unmarked vault with a star and moon carved into the sealed door. "Should we go in now or come back later?" She asked. They were dressed as civilians.

Remy thought for a minute. "Guess we could go in and take a look." He was apprehensive about doing so. With the exception of Rome and the Smithsonian they had been faced with supernatural forces twice before and if this was a magician then they well could be again. Rogue drew back and slammed her fist into the door of the tomb, it went straight through and she drew it back and began prying away bits of stone and brick.

Late afternoon light filtered into the tomb illuminating all but the darkest corners of the tomb. Looking in they had to strain because there was no immediate sign of a body. Or a casket or anything. The tomb was empty. Rogue looked at Gambit, confused. "Remy. . ." She started.

His eyes were searching the darkness for any sign of a body. They found a metal ring on the floor and groaned. "Chere, you think you can pull that up?" He asked, directing her attention towards it.

She sighed, realizing what they would have to do. "You wanna come back here when we have our suits on?" She asked.

He nodded. He had no desire to go under ground again anytime soon and was perfectly happy to put it off. They turned and surveyed the damage they'd done to the tomb. Deciding no one would notice they turned away and walked/flew back to where Gambit had left his bike.

Still, it was all too soon when they found their costumes and struggled into them, Rogue dawning casual clothes over hers to hide better in public. They road all the way back to the cemetery with only a little daylight left to spare. Gambit had packed several flashlights for the trip into the earth. They found the tomb in just the same condition as when they left it, no one had found their little break in. Rogue pulled up the floor by the metal ring again and they began the decent underneath the cemetery.

With flashlights shining they were surprised to see that the walls were partly stoned. It was dark and dingy and there were words on the walls in what Rogue thought was a made up language but in all likelihood were spells. She had a bad feeling but she didn't voice it.

Gambit could feel something dark at the end of the tunnel or whatever it was they were in too, he couldn't place it but it gave him an uneasy feeling.

However, after nothing interesting happened for a very long time, the bad feelings that had been plaguing them began to slip away as the two of them went further down into the darkness. They struck up a conversation, Gambit thinking mostly of his plans for a date and not so subtly asking her opinion on several ideas. It was not until about fifteen minutes had passed that the first sign of things not being alright came.

A strong wind came out of the tunnel facing them, making a good effort to blow them back out the way they'd come. It was ineffective but left them chilled and shaky. Whatever it was left an odd dampness in the air and it hung heavy on them. It wasn't earthy like it should have been, it was too thick and nasty. The darkness of the tunnel swallowed up any attempt at shining alight to the end and the closer they grew to the end the heavier the air grew. It was like fog but thicker and did not infringe on their ability to see,

Rogue began to feel her heart race. Whatever it was she didn't like it. She didn't know why but some kind of primal fear was telling her to turn around and leave. He grabbed Gambits arm. "Sugar, maybe we aughta come back here another time."

He looked down the tunnel. He was feeling the same thing she was. For some reason his mind was screaming to go back. He looked towards the entrance which they could no longer see and then down they way they were going. He had a childlike desire to run away and he knew it wasn't right. He was conscious that someone or something else was making him feel this way but there was nothing he could do. As they took a few more steps something shook the ground beneath them and a deep rumbling voice echoed, speaking a ort of unintelligible gibberish. They halted, listening. Whatever it was was angry sounding.

And then, pressing on they found the casket at last. In a hurry to be gone, Rogue pried the lid off and for a third time they expected to be greeted with a corpse or at least some sort of body but instead, all there was was a skull on a pillow. It sat, bare and empty and brown, eyes staring ahead unseeing. It was creepy and yet looked harmless at the same time.

Carefully wrapping her hands in a dishtowel she'd grabbed from the hotel kitchen, Rogue lifted the skull up and then almost dropped it. In her hands the skull turned and opened it's jaw.

"_Who are you?"_ It asked in the deep rumbling voice from before. It was not speaking either English or French but they understood it perfectly. "_I said, Who are you?" _It demanded.

"M-mah name is Rogue. .." She stuttered.

The skull shook in her hands. "_Why have you taken me from my resting place, witch?"_

"A-ah'm not a witch."

"_Then why have you taken me? Do you do the bidding of a witch?"_

"Y-yes. She said she needs your help."

The skull was silent for a minute before it's empty sockets glowed red. "_I have no desire to help the living. Put me back and you may go."_

Rogue shook her head. "Can't do that."

"_Very well. Then you will suffer."_

There was a horrid shaking and the walls began to move. Gambit, who had been standing silently gasped. "Chere, now would be a good time to leave." Boney, white hands were clawing through the earthen walls.

Still holding the skull, they turned and began to run back up the tunnel.

"_I warned you!" _The skull said. "_You brought this a pone yourself. This is your doing, thieves."_

Rogue shoved the angry skull into her bag and flew. A claw of a hand reached out and grabbed her hip, causing her to scream. The boney white figures had not managed to claw all the way through the walls yet but they were close. Another angry skull stuck out of the dirt and opened it's crooked mouth to scream at them. Rogue kicked in midair but could not shake it off. "Gambit!" She yelled.

He charged up the skinny white arm, making it explode and sending bits everywhere. The bone turned to dust in the air and fell to the floor. They ran faster, hearing feet behind them. Panic stricken and with building fear they pounded on. Several times Remy had had to turn and blow up one of the perusing skeletons and Rogue han punched several of them to pieces.

They neared the exit and ran faster. It was just barely night out and even in the dimness of the fading light a single glance over their shoulders brought on a world of fear. There was an army of chalk white skeletons running up behind them.

"Oh God!" Rogue yelled, speeding on ahead.

Gambit was close on her heels. He could almost feel the boney hands swipe at his coat tails and he darted for the exit. He was almost to the trap door when a hand reached out and grabbed him. He slipped and hit the ground. Up ahead Rogue had failed to notice. She was too busy trying to escape herself and keep from dropping the skull which was how spinning in it's bag. '

One of the skeletons grabbed his ankle and it's boney fingers bit into his flesh. Cold and dead it attempted to drag him back into the army of dead. He cried out, flailing his arms, trying desperately to reach one of the dead and charge it to smithereens. Rogue turned around and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Remy!" She screamed, her voice cracking. She turned heel and flew strait for him. "Fight 'em off!" She cried.

He reached out and dug his nails into the tunnel walls, tearing away dirt and stones. The skeletons were climbing up his body in their hast to drag him to his death. Bits and pieces exploded but nothing large enough to stop the dead army.

Rogue grabbed his hand and began pulling him away from the dead but they held on, refusing to lose him. "Let him go!" She yelled.

With his free hand Remy slapped the tunnel wall and gave it as much charge as he could. He would bring the tunnel down or be damned. His fingers caught on a stone and he held on. "Rogue, get me outa here befo' de whole tunnel blows!" He yelled. The skeletons increased their efforts and one of his nails tore loose when his hand was pried away from he stone. He let out a yelp as Rogue caught the flailing arm. Sh pulled with all of hr might as the tunnel began o glow.

"Hurry!" He yelled.

With a loud cry she let go of him and flew strait into the thicket of bones. She punched and fought her way until none of them had hold of Gambit. "Blow the whole thing up, Sugar!" She said. He was more than willing to oblige.

With a rumble the tunnel exploded. It didn't just fall, it didn't just cave, it didn't even collapse. It exploded. The roof came down and the skeletons were crushed instantly. Having darted back up to the head of the tunnel, Rogue and Gambit caught their breath. No skeletons followed behind them.

Inside the bag, the skull chuckled but said nothing.

Rogue pulled it out. "Was that you?" She asked, furiously.

The Skull spun in her hands. _"Return me!"_ It ordered. _"Return me!"_

She shook it. "Did you make those things come after us?"

Remy walked to the door of the crypt. His blood turned cold. "Uh, chere, we may have a problem. Do you t'ink you could fly us outa here?"

"What do you mean?" She looked out into the dark graveyard. More of the dead had crawled their way up and stood around them. "Oh God. . ." She whispered. "Remy, grab on. Hold on to my waist."

He did as he was told and she shot upwards, through the roof. They crashed trough in time to see the bones below them circle in on the small tomb. The skull inside the bag let out a cry and then fell silent and as it did so, the bones below turned to dust and were carried away by the wind.

Rogue looked down at Gambit who was wrapped around her waist and breathed a sigh of relief.

They flew back to the hotel and lay down. The skull stayed silent, watching them. Since leaving the graveyard, it had said nothing and they weren't sure if it was empty of spirit now or just keeping silent. Something told them it was just keeping silent. It wouldn't have mattered anyhow, at first chance, Rogue had thrown the damned thing in a duffel bag and gone to take a shower. "Sugar, how about we take that date tomorrow?" She asked, drying her hair as she exited the bathroom. She stopped and smiled a little to herself.

He was passed out on the bed, arm thrown up over his head and injured hand dangling limply off the bed. He still wore his jacket and armor. She smiled and worked at pulling his boots and coat off. He mumbled indistinctly in French and tried to hug her. She giggled a little once she had managed to get him down to his shorts. "Sorry, hun. I'm not going any further than that." She pulled the covers over him and then, kissing the middle and index fingers on her right hand she pressed them gently to his forehead. "Nighty-night."

**Thank you for reading!**

**So, I think the next chapter will be a shorter one where they go on a date. I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait, I've had some life problems and such and didn't feel up to much writing but I'm back to it now. So here's the date, hope you like it and I wanna say thanks again for all of he reviews and follows and comments, it's always so nice to crack open my email and find that I have a new one. Anyway, thanks and please enjoy! :)**

The next morning, Rogue got up well before Gambit. After a quick shower she skirted over to him and kissed the air just inches above his head and smiled."Morning, sugar." She whispered. He turned over and mumbled something incoherent, making her suppress a giggle. "Hey, you got a credit card on you?" She asked.

He was hugging his pillow and had to work to extract a hand with which to point."Over dere." He mumbled. "'mah jeans. . .pocket. .. wallet."He turned over. "You goin' out, chere?"

"Yeah, Remy I'm goin' out. I'll be back soon."

Assuming that was the end of it he turned away and buried his face in his pillow."Get doughnuts."

She grinned and did her best not to laugh. She doubted he had even been awake for that little conversation. "Sure thing."

Out on the street with what she hoped was actually Gambit's credit card, she hopped along, looking for a good place to buy a dress. She was going to find herself a real nice one for this date and he would be paying for it. She laughed to herself and checked the back of the card. _Roger Linner _was scrawled in the name place. She hoped that it was an alias.

Early morning shoppers and commuters were the only ones out. She blended right in. The lady at the front desk helped her cheerfully and she did her best with her French. The woman was impressed and very helpful. She found a perfect dress and heels and was kind enough not to spend all of Remy- or Roger Linner's money. With a spring in her step she found the perfect pair of gloves and earrings.

"Well, you're set." The woman helping her said. "Are you going on a date?"

Smiling, Rogue nodded. "Sure am. Got mahself a special boy tonight."

"Well, he's going to have a very lovely lady to spend it with." The woman said.

Rogue smiled. Her own desires aside, she sometimes felt bad about not being able to touch Remy. Well, she decided, she'd give him a real show tonight. It wasn't every day she got to go on a date in Paris.

She thanked the woman at the counter and headed back to the hotel, stopping only when she remembered the doughnuts.

He was up when she returned, just finished with a shower. "You go out and by yourself a dress?" He asked, trying to grab a hold of the bag.

She pulled away. "Uh-uh-uh. You don't get to see this till tonight."

He pretended to pout as she tossed him the doughnuts. "You know, giving me sweets ain't gonna buy me over. I'm not dat kinda boy." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh sure you are."

"I'm hurt!"

"Go get yourself a tux and stop being a baby." She scolded, playfully.

He made a face, stuffed a doughnut in his mouth and snatched the credit card back."I'll be back!" He announced, stepping out the door and mimicking the terminator. She shook her ahead and rolled her eyes.

Out in the hall, Remy swallowed down the doughnut and laughed to himself.

No one could ever say Remy Lebeau didn't know how to treat a girl. He did and he made a show of it. He swept around Paris all day laying out his plans. His restaurant reservation, the table he wanted. A jewelry gift. It was sort of like a scavenger hunt. He swept around looking fine and charming everyone. The women in the jewelry store gushed over him, although it was not their fault, he flirted and talked them up with more enthusiasm than a man planning a date should have had. He picked himself out a new pair of sunglasses, a bit nicer than the ones from Mexico. He found a nice suit and tie, all enough to make himself look like a gentleman and not a thief from Louisiana.

He was thrilled when he managed to sneak a peak at Rogue's dress. He didn't mind that she'd used his credit card.

He'd bounced around Paris all day, getting ready and trying to plan out the perfect date. By the end of it he was sure it was some of his best work yet.

When he returned he found Rogue stretched out on her bed, staring intently at the skull in front of her.

He raised an eyebrow. She looked so serious. "Mind telling me why dat t'ing is out?" He asked.

She put a finger to her lips and the skull began to hover.

"_Mortal thieves who woke me from my resting. Witches' servants who defile graves, tell me why you have awoken me!"_

Rogue sighed."I tried explaining but he won't listen."

"Don't know what you want, homme." Remy said. "If de girl done tol you den dat's it."

"_She speaks of a land I have never heard of, a land of magic and of spirits and swamps. Tell me of this land. She says there is great peril coming and a witch has requested me. She says that you have the knowledge, place your hand a pone me and I will know."_

With irritation and some amusement, Remy did as he was told. The skull glowed and then fell silent.

"_This witch Tilly has spoken to me from beyond. I know her tale and her fear. I shall help this young witch." _This time he fell silentand said no more. Rogue replaced the skull in her duffel bag and shook her head.

"He takes himself mighty serious, that one."

"He was talkin' to you before I got in?" Remy asked, sitting next to her.

She nodded."Goin' on about witches and magic and his own greatness. At least maybe this way he'll hush up for a while."

Remy laughed."Got my suit and tie. Chere, you and me gon' have a wonderful time tonight."

She smiled brightly at the idea, her teeth looking extra white behind red lips."Ah bet we will."

For most of the day, they saw very little of one another. Rogue spent time wondering Paris and then towards the end getting ready and Gambit spent the day either asleep or off somewhere.

Around sunset the met back up and Rogue was thrilled to see how cleaned up he was. He hadn't shaved but he looked nice and it was nice knowing that he'd cleaned up just for her. She smiled at his raised eyebrows. He was impressed with her looks.

He kissed her gloved hand, playing it up a little and smiled. He wasn't bothering with sunglasses. It was an odd sort of defiance to the world. He grinned. "Shall we go? I got us a cab waiting."

They took the elevator, feeling a little overdressed for the hotel.

"Cajun, what kind of restaurant did you get us reservations at?" She asked, climbing in the cab next to him.

He winked. "You'll see."

And she did. The waiters were a little thrown off by his eyes but apparently he was paying enough money that they were willing to forgive any unusually.

They took seats on the balcony and Rogue's breath was taken. She got a full view of the Eiffel Tower, in all of it's light up glory. She moved to the rail and looked out. "Remy, I didn't mean for you to go to all of this!"

He shrugged like it was nothing but he was secretly please. They looked over the menu but Rogue kept glancing up at the tower. She wished she had a camera but then as soon as the thought came to her she knew that it would never do the sight justice.

He drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for the food. "We gonna enjoy some o de best cooking Paris has to offer." He said.

"You been here before?"

"Once, come here to make a business deal one time. Liked the view." He motioned outward. "Glad I can come back."

She smiled again. "It certainly is beautiful."

"Not as pretty as you chere."

She blushed and playfully kicked him under the table. How he ever got away with such sappy comments she never knew. He shouldn't be allowed to. "Now why you gotta be dat way?" He asked. "You can't accept a compliment, can you?"

"Not from you."

"Hmph. I always gotta work."

"Cajun, if Ah gave you even a minutes' lenience, you'd never get off of it. You'd have a field day."

"And why not let me?"

"Couldn't deal with you if you thought you were winning."

An elderly couple at the table next to them looked disapprovingly over their antics. Apparently they did not condone such childish behavior. Gambit winked at the old woman and she turned away angrily.

"Don't do that!" Rogue hissed, laughing a little. "You'll get us thrown out!"

"Dey won' throw us out! Not for dat. Oh, look here comes the food."

They dug in and began a conversation on how they would deal with explaining their absence to Cyclops and the professor.

"Beast probably told them everything already." She pointed out over a plat full.

"Yeah, but they'll still be on us for leaving without warning and then not telling them what we was up to." Remy pointed out.

She shrugged. "That's true but they'll have to understand."

"They'll have to get over it." He slung his arm back over the back of his chair and speared his food. "I don't gotta explain to dem."

Rogue could sense a bit of an argument coming from him. "Well, it's not like we both haven't been gone longer. They can't complain too much and if anything we'll just say we didn't have enough time to tell them."

He shrugged and straitened up. "Yeah. So, I was thinking that after dis we go and take a walk. Maybe get that kiss on top o'de Eiffel Tower."

She blushed and sighed. "You know Ah can't."

"Doesn't have to be a kiss." He amended himself quickly. "Could be anything." He frowned. He could sense that he'd cast a shadow over their evening. "and I can kiss other parts of you. Doesn't just have to be your lips."

He caught a wide eyed look from the elderly couple next to them and chuckled. "I mean like this." He reached a cross and lifted up a lock of her hair, kissing it.

She turned red and blushed but she still looked pleased. "You always gotta make a scene." She mumbled.

He kissed her hair again. "Sure do."

He loved seeing her like this. She was his alone and there was no one there to interrupt. No one to ruin the moment. "Chere, I wouldn't do anything less for you." He remembered the bit of jewelry he'd gotten her and reached inside his coat pocket. "I got somethin' for you."

She blinked and he produced a blue jewelry box. "Remy?"

"Ain't nohin' too spectacular but I was thinkin' that you could classy it up." He popped it open and grinned.

She held up a thin necklace. "Why, Remy.. ." She shook her head. "did you go out and buy it just for tonight?"

"Nope, I went out and bought it just for you. Lemme see you put it one."

She did so, letting it fall over her collar bones. "How do I look?"

"That id one damn fine necklace." He teased.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." She kissed two fingers and reached across the table, pressing them to his lips. "Thanks, sugar."

He pushed his plate away. "What do you say you and me go and walk some o' dis good food off?"

Out on the street it was peaceful and quiet, The Eiffel Tower loomed over them and Rogue's breath caught. "This was real special." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his and directed him where she wanted to go. She didn't think her eyes could ever take in enough.

He smiled and put his free hand in his pocket, not knowing weather he should take in the sight before him or the sight on his arm. He settled on a mix of the two.

Quite suddenly a sneaky thought entered Rogue's mind. She smirked a little to herself and checked o see how many people were around them before he took off into the air, still holding her Cajun. He let out a small yelp of surprise before laughing. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked as she rose higher and higher.

She laughed with glee. "Your idea." She hovered just over the very top of the Eiffel Tower and touched down on the spire. They stood for a minute, taking in the view and the world beneath them. The city sprawled out below in a dark array of twinkling lights and it seemed to go on forever.

Gambit turned and kissed the top of her head, kissing her hair and holding her. "I'm glad you liked tonight." He said.

She rested against him, looking out across the city with a feeling of contentment. She felt like everything was okay because they were so far above all the trouble that seemed to follow them where ever the went. It was just them, melting together. It was like some kind of wonderful rest and she would have liked it to go on forever.

**Thanks again for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, sorry for the wait but here's the last chapter! Oa and I would like to note that if there there any 'H''s missing, it's because that key is not working very well, I've tried to go back and catch them but i may Have missed a few! Sorry! Well, like i said, this is the final chapter, that you all for sticking with me and reviewing and commenting and following and favoriting, you all made me very very happy! Thank you for everything! Please enjoy!**

They took the next morning's flight back to the states and then back to New Orleans. Thankfully customs had not been too thorough and they did not have to explain why the had a mummy's hand, a skull and a couple of nails from the days when Jesus Christ walked the earth.

Emmeline was thrilled to see them and she babbled away about all the steps she'd taken to prepare the ritual. Her back yard, if it could have been called that was cleared out off all the junk that apparently inhabited it to make room for a long wooden table and a pot that was boiling. A plaster statue of St. Peter stood to the side. In his arms he held his keys and the added book that came with Voodoo.

Emmeline asked them to lay out the items the had obtained. She inspected them. On the table lay the jade dagger and gem from the Smithsonian. The lay out the nails, hand and skull.

Emmeline took her time with the skull and made a show of putting it on a red pillow and then of making them stand back as she rolled up her sleeves. "I gotta start right away." She said. "I had the stuff prepared for days. I'm all ready."She glanced up at the setting sun. "Gotta get everyt'ing right. We only got one chance."

In the corner, Emmanuel sat with his knees tucked up. His dark little face looked worried. His eyes were wide and alert. Emmeline called him up. "Emmanuel," She said. "watch dis pot, child. Make sure de water don't run over before we start. Stir de water if it starts to." He did as he was told.

Emmeline began grinding up the hand in a mortar bowl. It nauseatingly turned to dust and she blew it into the pot, shooing Emmanuel away. He stood back, at the ready. The next step she took was to take her own arm and slice it up the long way with the jade dagger.

Rogue made a noise of shock as she watched the dagger flash and the blood run down into the boiling pot. Emmeline's eyes rolled back and her body shook a little, then she continued, her mutterings growing louder. She took up the nails and a small hammer and drive one into the center of the gem. It shattered and she lay the pieces in front of the statue of St. Peter who now represented Papa Legba.

"I offer this to you, open the gate and let those spirits back home." She said, throwing the nails into the pot and finally turning to the skull. "Great magician, lend me your power and I will release you from your chain. Your spirit will be free of this earth.

The skull shook and as it did so a kind of glowing smoke escaped it's mouth, traveling in lazy loops into Emmelin's. She shook harder and then cried out. "You are free!"

The skull rose into the air for a minute and then fell with a thunk, never to move again. Emmeline's eyes were wide and rolled back as she returned her attention to pot. "Spirits!" She commanded in a mix of her own voice and the skull's. "Leave dis realm. Dis ain't yo home! Return to where you come from! Dis world ain't fo' you!" Around her the sky began to darken and then the heat increased.

Rogue drew back, she felt as though she was suffocating. All around them lighting began to flash and thunder boomed but no rain fell, only the wind blew and the lightning continued. At the center of the freak storm stood Emmeline. She had her arms in the air and she was conversing silently with some invisible entity. With a sudden jolt, Rogue and Gambit found themselves thrown backwards. Something had slammed into them.

Again and Gambit went flying into a tree. He let out a grunt and picked himself up, ready for a fight but no more attacks came.

"You leave these children alone!" Emmeline cried, now in the voice of old Tilly. "They done you no wrong!" She went back to her silent conversation and began an argument again. Then, with a sudden light there came a whooshing sound and a great bang, followed by cackling and then another flash of light and Emmeline halted her mutterings. Se stood over the now boiling over pot and screamed as wispy spirits passed through her and into the pot, laughing as they dove into the bubbling water. She threw her head back as the spirits shot through her, several times her body convulsed and then she fell to her knees.

Emmanuel made a motion for them not to move. E shook his head, eyes wide and there again, Tilly rose to her feet. Her eyes were blank and misted over and she was not looking at them. Her head was tilted upwards to the sky and then from out of her mouth a final spirit fled and then the winds calmed and the lighting stopped and the wold fell silent.

Emmeline stood over the pot, still and silent before turning to them. Se beckoned for Emmanuel to come and lead her to a seat and there she sat with a hand over her eyes. Rogue and Gambit rushed to her side.

"It is done." She said, leaning back. "De all gone home to whatever place they call home. I got dey leader's word dat dey won' be back for a long long time."

"You look exhausted!" Rogue said.

Emmeline took er hand briefly. "Oh, I am. I'm gonna rest for a long, long while." Her voice began to fade. "Now dat de worlds' right." Se fell silent and they carried her in to bed.

"You can go now, madam and monsieur. I can take care of Emmeline now." Emmanuel said.

"You sure?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go clean up de yard anyhow, ain't no good if all dat stuff is left out. Gotta take care o' de fire and bring Papa Legba in. If she feelin' up to it, we'll see you off when you head back to New York. We come into town for you."

"Well, we'd appreciate that." Rogue said.

He nodded and saw them to the dock. "You all be careful. Water be dangerous to travel at night."

They nodded and left him standing there, a small figure, visible only by the light of the house.

Rogue slumped in the boat, letting Gambit steer. "Damn!" She sighed. "That was crazy! Did you see those lights? Lightning and all"

He nodded. "Wonder what she meant, sounded to me like they'd be back someday."

Rogue nodded. "Yeah, but like she said, not for a long, long time."

They steered back into the city and returned to his apartment. There were no new messages on the answering machine and that was a blessing. It meant Beast had managed to give Scott a decent explanation.

"I'm gonna order us some food and den hit the sack." Remy said, shrugging off his coat and suit and dawning a pair of jeans.

She did the same before flipping through a phone book to find what she wanted. "I'll pick."

The food came quickly and the delivery boy was not pleased to be out tat late but Remy tipped him well enough for him to put aside his mutterings and then they dove in. "You know, this trip wasn't half bad, when you think about it." Rogue said. "I mean, apart from all the near death experiences and such."

He grinned. "That mean you wanna go back to Paris with me? Maybe we go to some other city and have us a date? We could have one right now."

"Remy, it is three in the morning and you saw how irritable that delivery boy was."

"I'm only teasin'" He said, putting up is hands in mock surrender. "At least about the here and now part."He grinned, giving her the most devilish look he could muster.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You don't have an off switch, do you sugar?"

"Nope." They laughed and he lay back on the bed with his shirt off and she would have been lying if she had said she wasn't looking. He folded is hands behind his head and sighed. "Always good to be home." He muttered. "Too bad we gotta go back tomorrow. Get a lecture from Monsieur Cyclops. Save de world and still get bitched out."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Well, lecture or not, it'll be good to be home."

He shrugged, nodding off. She realized he was asleep and shook her head, he'd left her to pick up and put away all the food. When she was done, she crawled into bed next to him, a safe distance away and watched him for a moment.

She propped herself up on her elbow and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and then, with surprising daring on her part kissed the blankets over his chest, resting er head for a moment before pulling away and finally drifting asleep herself.

The next morning they dressed, packed, too one last look at the city and then hopped on Gambit's motorcycle. True to their word, Emmeline and Emmanuel were waiting at the docks for them. They looked strangely out of place and old fashioned in the city. Emmeline looked weak and leaned on a cane that undoubtedly had once belonged to Grnandmere Tilly. She smiled and kissed Remy's cheek as an old woman would and then gave Rogue a hug. Emmanuel shook their hands as a man would and ten retreated to st on their boat, still within hearing distance.

"Now, you be good, Remy." Emmeline said. "You be good and don't cause this girl here or any of them X-Men of yours any trouble. I'll be watching and I know Grandmere Tilly will be too. You do anyt'ing naughty and I'll send you a curse you won't believe!"

He pretended to be terrified but laughed.

"Don't you worry about this boy." Rogue said. "I'll keep him in line. Beat him real good if he steps outa line."

Emmeline laughed and Remy raised an eyebrow, not sure he liked the sound of that. He light a cigarette and leaned on his handle bars.

"I'm sure you will." Emmeline said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Now, I got a surprise for you both." She said. "Dat old wizard done give you a parting gift." She reached forward and before anyone could do anything she pulled off Rogue's glove and grabbed Remy's hand and pressed them together. "You got one week till de magic wares off but neither o' you got any powers right now. He said to use this time wisely." Se winked. "But somehow I don't t'ink we'll have to worry about you wasting it."

Rogue paused a moment, taking in the feeling of what his hand felt like in her own and committing it to memory. She caught his eye and he looked just as surprised and pleased. "Looks like next time we go on a date it's gonna have a different ending." Se said. He grinned and so did Emmeline.

"Well, you two take care now." Se said, kissing them both on their cheeks. "And come back and visit. Remy, you're a terrible one for visiting. Rogue, you drag him down here if he won't come."

And with tat parting they sped off out the city and across Lake Pontchartrain and through Louisiana and out of the south.

They slowed in New York, taking it easy and enjoying the country side for one. Enjoying the alone time and the closeness. Rogue was taking advantage of her ability to touch. She ran her hands trough his air and loved every moment of feeling how warm his skin was.

When they pulled up in front of the mansion and parked is bike they waited before heading in, savoring the last few moments of their adventure together. Then they crossed the doorway and closed the door and were greeted with the familiar sounds, smells and feels of the mansion and they were back were they had started.

Cyclopes cornered them halfway to the kitchen, with Jean on is arm and tried to give them a talking to but failed when they told him they didn't have their powers. He about flipped. "YOU WHAT?" He asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Don't worry, they'll be back in a week."

He slumped into a chair and Jean sat next to him. "How about this, you two go clean up and then later after dinner you explain, I'm sure you've got lots of tings to do now that you're back." She gave a small smile and Rogue was pretty sure that she knew what _'lots of things to do.'_ meant. And she was pretty sure they would do them.

She took Gambit's arm and lead him away. "You heard her." She said. "We got lots of things to do." He raised an eyebrow as she dragged him down the hall.

THE END!

**Well thank you for reading! **

**I will be writing more Gambit fanfiction so be on the look out!**


End file.
